The Soul
by Diloxy
Summary: seri multychap dari Replace. CHAP 7: Warna merah menyala dedaunan kering adalah kobaran api yang melahap ragaku. Musim gugur yang mencabik jiwaku menuju ketiadaan. Aku ruh tanpa jasad yang melayang di kubah langit. Dengan timbunan rahasia yang tertumpuk di bawah salju. mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hai, Diloxy kembali dengan fic lama yang terbengkalai setelah hibernasi panjang. Ini adalah seri multchapter dari Replace.

…

…

Sore itu aku yakin benar tak ada apa pun yang dapat mendatangkan bahaya. Hanya ada sore biasa bagi dua anak kecil berusia sekitar tiga tahun tengah bermain riang. Menyisir rambut satu sama lain dan menghiasi kepala mereka dengan daun-daun kering dan bunga yang dibawa alunan angin.

Sore itu mereka masih dapat menguarkan gelak tawa. Tak menyadari kebersamaan yang akan direnggut takdir. Ketika kedua orang tua mereka berteriak histeris karena api yang entah dari mana asalnya menyambar merah menyala dengan cepat. Seperti memburu tubuh mungil yang beruntungnya lebih dulu dapat di selamatkan.

Sore itu si ayah dan ibu segera berlari seraya menggendong dua putri kecil mereka yang bahkan belum lancar berjalan. Mereka berlari untuk mengintip sedikit masa depan.

Dan takdir telah memperlihatkan taringnya. Menyibak rentetan kejadian dari sebuah ramalan. Kematian menyelubungi kebersamaan. Api akan selalu ada dalam kedekatan. Jarak lah yang mungkin dapat menyelamatkan. Dan kenangan kebersamaan itu perlu dilupakan. Perlu dihilangkan.

Sang ayah mencabut tongkat miliknya dan mengarahkan ke salah satu putrinya. Begitu pun dengan sang ibu dengan putri kecil mereka yang lainnya.

"Maafkan kami," ucap mereka dengan entah apa yang menggumpal dan luruh bersama kepasrahan.

"Obliviate."

…

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Hurt/Comfort****, Mysteri**

**Warning: OC, miss typos, alur cepat, dll**

**Draco – Hermione – Harmony (OC)**

**Summary:** Warna merah menyala dedaunan kering adalah kobaran api yang melahap ragaku. Musim gugur yang mencabik jiwaku menuju ketiadaan. Aku ruh tanpa jasad yang melayang di kubah langit. Dengan timbunan rahasia yang tertumpuk di bawah salju

_**Seri multychapter dari Replace **_

Hope you like it. Enjoy.

…

**The Soul © Diloxy**

**CHAPTER 1. PROLOG**

**20 Tahun Kemudian.**

Aku menunduk mengintimidasi sepatuku. Menyeka debu yang mengepul mengotorinya. Menyeka debu dan abu dari puing-puing desa yang telah rata dengan tanah. Abu dan debu tersebut berterbangan kesana kemari mengikuti langkahku sejak tadi. Mereka begitu ringan sehingga sentuhan maupun pijakan kecil saja dapat menggerakkannya. Angin mempermainkan mereka tanpa ampun. Membuat sisa-sisa kehancuran ini sudah telak mengotori udara. Tak ada hujan yang turun untuk meredamnya. Ini penghujung musim gugur. Dan ketika matahari mulai sayu, angin berganti untuk bertahta. Dan inilah yang dibuatnya.

Aku berjalan perlahan di antara jalan setapak ini. Meringis sesekali seraya terus menutup hidung dan mulut dengan lengan bajuku. Tak mau membiarkan debu tersebut masuk. Entah abu siapa yang melayang-layang ringan di sekitarku, aku tak mau membayangkannya. Aku bahkan merasa bisa mendengar jeritan minta tolong orang-orang yang terjebak api, kerumunan yang berusaha melarikan diri. Namun nasib berkata lain. Jadilah sebuah diorama bisu yang seakan-akan diputar di hadapanku saat ini.

Malam ini aku kemari. Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melihat bagaimana dahsyatnya kebakaran dua hari lalu yang merenggut nyawa banyak orang. Bahkan setelah dua hari ini, api belum juga padam sepenuhnya. Menyisakan bongkahan kayu yang masih meletup-letup, atau puing-puing dari dinding yang hancur nampak gosong.

Kuayunkan tongkatku dengan non verbal kemudian muncullah pendaran cahaya dari ujungnya. Menerangi jalanku yang mulai kehilangan cahaya. Tak ada yang bersisa di tempat ini. Aku hanya dapat membatin miris memikirkan, astaga, kalau saja tanganku ini bisa mencegahnya. Mungkin satu desa ini tak akan mati sia-sia.

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri jalan sepi ini hingga sampai pada sebuah gerbang. Entahlah, aku tak tahu tempat apa ini. Mungkin dulunya padang rumput luas. Angin kencang berhembus dan mengudarakan semua benda ringan yang bisa dibawanya. Termasuk aroma bangkai yang memaksaku menutup hidung lebih kuat. Namun sialnya aroma itu masih tercium jelas.

Tubuhku hampir ambruk mencium entah apa jika saja tanganku tak sigap memegang tembok yang runtuh setengah. Aku cepat-cepat bangkit dan melotot ngeri pada sesuatu yang menggelinding bebas karena tendangan tak sengajaku tadi. Seonggok tengkoran manusia yang menghadap ke atas. Seolah mengintimidasi kesalahanku. Ya, aku telah membunuhmu. Dan kau. Dan kau. Kau juga. Tunjukku pada kumpulan bangkai yang gosong. Mereka berlari sampai sejauh ini namun tak bisa lari dari kutukan api naga. Aku telah membunuh mereka. Dengan tanganku. Yang seharusnya dapat kucegah dengan mengiyakan penggusuran itu.

Aku masih ingat benar bagaimana Dolores Umbridge meradang menatapku dan beberapa pegawai baru di divisi penataan wilayah. Ketika ia dengan pongah menunjukku untuk mengikuti perintahnya memimpin penggusuran penyihir miskin di desa Shier ini. Sebuah desa kecil di pinggiran Skotlandia.

Aku masih ingat benar bagaimana aku menolak mentah-mentah rencana gila tersebut. Ketika aku dan beberapa pegawai baru lainnya mengutarakan maksud dan alasan kami tak menginginkan penggusuran itu. Mau kemana penduduk Shier jika kami mengusir mereka?

Dan diam itu adalah jawabannya. Kutukan api naga adalah pilihan terbaik untuk meratakan sebuah desa bahkan dengan segala bangunannya. Dan mereka mungkin tak perlu lagi bersusah payah untuk merobohkan bangunan, dan menggantinya dengan bangunan lain.

Seperti yang kudengar tentang rencana kementerian dengan sebuah kaum aristokrat dari Perancis untuk menggunakan lahan Shier ini. Aku harusnya paham, cepat atau lambat mereka akan tetap menjalankan niatnya.

Awal desember dan salju turun lebih awal. Kurapatkan mantelku untuk mencegah dingin menusuk tubuhku lebih dalam. Salju keperakan yang berwarna kelabu karena berbaur dengan abu. Salju keperakan yang mulai meredam abu dan debu sisa Shier. Biar salju mengubur seluruh kepasrahan mereka.

Aku terus berjalan di jalan beraspal yang cukup besar kini. Sepertinya ini jalan utama Shier. Dan perlu kututup hidung lebih rapat karena kumpulan mayat yang telah membusuk pun bertumpuk disini. Dan salju melakukan tugasnya dengan turun lebih banyak. Aku putuskan untuk kembali.

Namun, sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan mantra dispparate, sebuah surat sihir meluncur di hadapanku. Memberitahukan sebuah berita yang sepertinya dapat kutebak.

"Nona Hermione Granger. Anda resmi dikeluarkan dari divisi penataan wilayah kementerian sihir."

Oh Dear, aku tidak terkejut. Aku dipecat. Kubakar surat memuakkan itu hingga menjadi abu.

0o0o0

00

_Harmony_

_Harmony_

_Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu_

_Lagu pengantar kematian_

Kugelengkan kepalaku cepat berusaha mengusir suara-suara aneh yang mendadak menyerang kepalaku. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali dan berusaha untuk tetap fokus. Berusaha untuk tetap sadar dengan semua hal asing yang ada di sekitarku saat ini. Berjalan dengan banyak orang asing setelah berdispparate menyeberang lautan. Dan terdampar di dataran dengan berbagai fakta yang menampar wajahku.

Sebuah dataran yang telah kehilangan kehijauannya karena salju mulai turun menutupi permukaan tanah kering. Sebuah dataran dengan alunan angin yang membawakan berbagai simfoni dan nyanyian hati. Yang anehnya hanya aku yang dapat mendengar. Sebuah dataran yang seakan membangkitkan memori yang pernah dihilangkan. Aku tak tahu apa itu.

Aku menoleh ke samping, ke arah seseorang yang memayungiku. Ia nampak elegan dengan setelah hitam. Begitu pun dengan orang-orang lain di tempat ini. Seperti dua orang suami istri yang nampak elegan, yang beberapa jam lalu mengaku sebagai ayah dan ibu kandungku. Mereka berdua adalah penyihir aristokrat yang terpandang di Perancis. Dan jika semua ini bukanlah mimpi bodoh yang menggangguku, itu berarti aku adalah penyihir berdarah murni.

Dan disinilah kami. Berdiri tanpa suara. Hanya ada gemericik hujan lembah yang menemani. Berdiri di depan pusara batu. Mendengarkan tetua berbicara untuk mengenang seseorang di dalam peti putih itu. Seseorang yang tak aku kenal seumur hidup. Batinku berkecamuk dan berbagai pertanyaan muncul menyeruak ke permukaan. Meminta untuk jawaban-jawaban yang sayangnya aku tak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa.

Aku menghela napas pelan ketika seorang berjas hitam mempersilakan aku untuk bicara. Ya, saat ini bagianku untuk bicara kebaikan dan kenangan tentang gadis yang membujur kaku itu. Tapi sungguh. Kepalaku tak dapat memikirkan kalimat-kalimat apa yang perlu kukatakan.

Aku berjalan pelan ke arah peti tersebut. Menatap isinya. Menatap seorang gadis muda yang tengah memegang buket lili putih dalam tidur panjangnya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut ikal coklat menggantung. Garis wajah yang sungguh sangat aku kenali dengan baik. Ketika tatapanku menyisir wajahnya. Bibirnya, pipinya, hidungnya, dan kelopak matanya. Aku bertaruh ia memiliki iris hazel sepertiku.

_Apakah aku terlihat seperti itu saat tertidur?_

Gadis ini nyaris tak ada bedanya dengan diriku.

"Ehm, aku Hermione Granger," ucapku serak. "Hermione Millow," selaku membenarkan ketika si wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum ke arahku yang nampak gusar.

"Aku turut berduka untuk adikku," ucapku kaku.

Aku berbalik kembali untuk memandangi wajah miliknya. Wajah seseorang yang begitu mirip denganku. Wajah gadis yang tertidur pulas, yang bahkan belum pernah bertemu denganku. Dan kini aku mengakuinya sebagai adikku. Saudaraku. Kembaranku. Kukecup pipinya perlahan. Kemudian kembali menatap kumpulan orang-orang yang masih menunggu kalimatku.

"Melihatnya seperti tengah bercermin. Aku tak memiliki kenangan apa pun dengannya. Kecuali untuk sembilan bulan di rahim ibu, walau aku pun tak bisa mengingatnya. Aku tak pernah bicara dengannya. Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku tak tahu apa hobinya. Aku tak tahu apa ia menyukai hal yang aku suka. Aku bahkan belum dapat menerima dan menyadari sepenuhnya semua yang terjadi denganku saat ini. Aku bahkan baru dijemput dan diceritakan semua fakta ini tadi pagi. Karena setahuku dulu, aku hanyalah putri dari dua orang muggle. Dan 'darah lumpur' telah bertaut bertahun-tahun atas namaku."

Aku tersenyum miris. Merasakan kebekuan yang menjalar di hatiku. Sejenak teringat kembali tentang kebakaran dahsyat yang menghabisi Shier beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentang semua hal mengejutkan yang aku terima setelahnya. Gadis di dalam peti ini ada di Shier malam itu. Aku tak tahu ada apa dengannya hingga perlu jauh-jauh ke Shier. Kemudian api pun ikut melahapnya.

Aku yang memicu kemarahan kementerian terhadap penduduk Shier. Dan itu berarti aku ambil bagian dari kematiannya.

_Aku telah membunuhmu._

"Aku minta maaf untuk kepergiannya," ucapku tergetar.

Salju tak akan mencair dengan rasa bersalah yang makin menumpuk di dadaku. Keadaan ini membuatku sesak. Aku perlu mengingat kembali semua rentetan kejadian. Andai aku tak menjadi pemberontak di kementerian, mungkin mereka tak akan meluluhlantakkan Shier hingga menjadi abu. Andai aku lebih cepat pergi Shier dan memperingatkan seluruh penduduk desa, mungkin banyak nyawa yang dapat diampuni takdir. Banyak nyawa, termasuk gadis ini.

Aku pun tak tahu mengapa aku tak menangis meskipun kesedihan sudah telak menguasai diriku. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin butuh waktu lebih lama untuk mencermati semua ini. Siapa keluarga ini. Siapa diriku sebenarnya.

Kutinggalkan sebuah mawar putih di tangannya sebelum akhirnya tetua menutup peti tersebut. Aku berjalan kembali ke barisan. Kembali ke samping suami istri yang masih dilanda kesedihan.

Dan peti itu pun turun ke dalam pusara batu. Seiring senja yang menguarkan jingga dari balik nimbus pucat yang telah bertahan sekian lama di langit Paris. Biar alunan sepi dan tarian dandelion mengantarnya menuju keabadian.

"Ia gadis yang baik," bisik pemuda yang memayungiku sejak tadi.

0o0o0

00

Kamar ini dilapisi karpet tebal di lantainya. Sebuah kamar yang terlihat nyaman dan berkelas. Sebuah ranjang besar di sudut. Aku menyentuh seprai tebal yang menutupinya. Kemudian perhatian beralih pada nakas di sebelah ranjang tersebut. Tempat dimana sebuah foto bergerak diletakkan. Kuraih foto tersebut. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Seorang gadis dengan wajah sepertiku. Ia mengenakan seragam berwarna biru dari sutra. Ya, aku ingat. Ini seragam Beauxbatons. Aku ingat saat tahun keempat dan turnamen triwizard dulu.

Gadis ini tersenyum simpul dengan sorot mata bercahaya. Aku benar dengan dugaanku. Ia memiliki iris hazel seperti punyaku. Kuletakkan kembali foto tersebut, kemudian mengedarkan pandang ke arah ruangan ini. Ada dua rak besar berisi buku-buku tebal. Kemudian sebuah lemari kayu besar yang bisa kutebak terdapat banyak pakaian mewah miliknya.

Kamar ini pasti milik gadis itu. Dan mungkin ia memiliki kegemaran yang sama denganku. Apa ia menyukai membaca sehingga memiliki rak buku sebesar itu? Gadis ini tak memiliki banyak pernak-pernik di kamarnya. Kupastikan ia adalah gadis sederhana.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Merasakan kebekuan yang masih menjalari seisi ruangan ini. Mengisi pori-pori jiwa yang masih belum bisa mendapatkan jawaban. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang semua ini.

Aku teringat saat Mom dan Dad di Inggris mengatakan bahwa mereka memang mengadopsiku dari sebuah keluarga. Aku ingat tatapan terkejut Harry dan Ron begitu aku menceritakan semua berita mengejutkan ini. Saat akhirnya orang-orang berjas hitam itu menjemputku untuk berdispparate dan membawaku ke tempat ini. Membawaku kepada orang-orang asing yang mengaku memiliki ikatan darah denganku.

"Mione."

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya pelan.

Sebuah suara memecah lamunanku. Wanita yang mengaku ibuku berdiri di ambang pintu kamar ini seraya menatap ke arahku.

"Tentu saja, ini manormu," jawabku cepat.

Mereka duduk di sampingku. Dan aku tahu rasa kaku menyelimuti kami bertiga. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mencairkan kebekuan ini. Namun tiba-tiba saja Ibu memelukku. Meletakkan kepalaku di dadanya sehingga aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya. Aku yakin ia sedang terisak dalam diam saat ini. Karena aku bisa merasa tubuhnya tergetar. Tangan lembut itu mengusap rambutku perlahan. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Apa kau berada di Shier saat malam kebakaran itu terjadi?" tanya wanita itu tiba-tiba. Aku mengangguk pelan mengisyaratkan aku berada di desa itu saat malam kebakaran terjadi. "Aku hampir mencapai Shier, namun kebakaran itu telah terjadi," ucapku.

"Ramalan itu benar. Aku harusnya melarang dengan keras agar Harmony tak berdispparate ke Shier malam itu, aku yakin saat itu ia akan menemuimu," ucapnya. Mataku mengerjap. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan kini aku bisa melihat ke dalam iris hazel wanita ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku segera.

"Aku kehilangannya. Beruntung aku tak kehilanganmu juga, Hermione!"

Wanita itu terisak kuat. Aku memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. Mengusap bahunya perlahan seraya berusaha mencerna ucapannya. Namun, ia sepertinya tak tahan lagi untuk memendam terlalu lama apa yang ia simpan.

"Aku memisahkan kalian berdua karena sebuah kejadian buruk saat kalian kecil. Api akan selalu datang dalam kebersamaan kalian. Kalian memiliki magis hitam yang saling bertentangan. Aku minta maaf karena telah memodifikasi ingatan kalian. Aku minta maaf telah menjauhkanmu dari kami. Kami masih terus memantau pertumbuhanmu walau dari jauh. Dan kalian berdua tumbuh dengan bakat alami yang cemerlang dari jarak jauh. Kalian terpisah. Tapi, sebaik apa pun kami menyembunyikannya, pada akhirnya kalian akan mengetahuinya."

Aku menahan napas cukup lama seraya terus berusaha mencerna dengan baik tiap jengkal kata-katanya. Ramalan? Jika aku dan saudaraku bersama akan mendatangkan api karena pertentangan magis hitam? Apa maksudnya? Jadi ini alasan mereka menyimpanku di Inggris agar berada ratusan mil jauhnya dari saudara kembarku? Membiarkan kami berdua tumbuh agar kami dapat selamat karena tak akan ada api yang mengancam kami? Begitu?

Aku masih mengusap ibuku dengan perlahan seraya terus berpikir. Memikirkan bagian akhir kalimatnya tadi; _sebaik apa pun mereka menyimpannya, pada akhirnya kami akan tahu_. Tapi aku baru mengetahuinya saat ini. Jadi, itu berarti Harmony lah yang mengetahuinya lebih dulu?

Apa kedatangannya ke Shier yang notabene dekat dengan keberadaanku yang saat itu dalam perjalanan menuju Shier lah yang menjadi penyebab api dahsyat yang membakar habis desa tersebut? Yang membuatnya pun tewas dalam kobaran api?

Apa ia tahu keberadaanku?

Oh, Merlin. Aku berharap Harmony masih memiliki napas dan bisa menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui.

"Kini kami hanya memilikimu," ucapnya parau. Suaranya terdengar serak. Aku memeluknya erat. Berusaha merasakan kesedihannya. Merasakan beban berat ini. Aku memang tak memikirkan alasan kejam mengapa mereka tak membiarkanku tumbuh bersama mereka. Aku tahu mereka memiliki alasan. Dan ini adalah alasannya. Dan tugasku saat ini adalah menerima mereka di kehidupanku.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucap ayah yang tiba-tiba datang. Pria itu segera duduk di sebelahku.

"Besok malam keluarga dari tunangan Harmony akan datang. Mereka tak mengetahui bahwa Harmony telah meninggal. Aku tak bisa menceritakannya pada siapa pun. Ikatan pertunangan itu telah terjalin saat mereka kecil. Kami telah melakukan sumpah. Dan kami tak bisa melanggarnya. Kami berjanji akan menyatukan anak kami," ucap ayah.

Aku rasa aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Apakah mereka tak bisa sebentar saja memberikanku waktu untuk menarik napas setelah keterkejutanku ini? Untuk semua hal mencengangkan yang tiba-tiba saja terpampang di depanku. Dan sekarang mereka akan memintaku untuk menjadi orang lain.

"Kalian memintaku menjadi Harmony?" tanyaku heran. Mereka mengangguk. Cukup. Aku merasa seperti boneka saat ini.

0o0o0

00

Kuusap permukaan kulit dari sampul buku tua ini. Debu tipis menghalanginya. Aku melihat deretan tulisan kabur di bagian permukaannya. Kubuka perlahan dan beberapa lembar perkamen merosot sehingga jatuh dan tercecer di lantai. Segera kupungut cepat kertas-kertas tersebut. Aku pikir tadi buku ini seperti buku biasa lainnya yang telah kubaca sejak tadi.

Aku menyentuhnya perlahan. Perkamen-perkamen tersebut berisi beberapa hal. Aku melihat beberapa lembarnya berisi coretan tulisan. Seperti puisi, entah sajak, atau prosa biasa. Aku pun melihat sketsa dari pensil. Beberapa gambar wajah dan bunga-bungaan. Rupanya Harmony pandai melukis. Dan sepertinya ia memiliki jiwa seni. Tidak sepertiku.

Aku rapikan segera lembaran puisi tersebut, mungkin aku lihat isinya nanti. Begitu pun dengan gambar sketsa. Namun selagi aku merapikannya, selembar perkamen menarik perhatianku.

Aku mengamatinya dengan seksama. Sketsa dari pensil tentang gambar wajah seorang pemuda dengan wajah runcing dan tatapan tajam. Alisku hampir bertaut ketika mengingat sekiranya siapa orang di sketsa ini.

Ah, tapi tak mungkin. Ratusan mil jauhnya bahkan Harmony tak mengenalku, bagaimana ia mengenal si aristokrat Inggris? Aku kumpulkan perkamen tersebut bersama perkamen lainnya. Kemudian menyimpannya di sampul kulit dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang, lalu kembali menyusuri deretan buku di rak ini.

Aku merasa perlu untuk mengetahui orang seperti apa Harmony Millow. Jariku menyusuri deretan judul dan buku-buku yang ditaruh menyesak satu sama lain. Ketika pandanganku telah tiba pada kumpulan buku tulis sepertinya. Dan banyak kertas sobek mencuat dari buku-buku ini. Aku menarik sebuah buku kemudian membuka-bukanya secara asal. Ini buku pelajaran sepertinya. Tulisannya sangat rapi dan tertata.

Kembali kubuka asal buku-buku tulis miliknya. Entahlah, mungkin ia akan marah karena aku lancang melihat-lihat barang pribadi miliknya. Namun aku perlu mengetahui lebih banyak. Kubuka-buka banyak buku tulis dan kertas-kertas sobek. Membaca coretan-coretannya seperti curahan hati. Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin ia tak memiliki orang untuk bisa diajak berbagi. Mataku masih memindai dengan cepat hingga tiba pada sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut. Tulisan tangannya di selembar kertas yang ia lipat di antara tumpukkan foto turnamen triwizard.

…

_Hermione Granger. Seorang murid Hogwarts. _

_Aku harap bisa menemuimu disana. Namun tentu saja ayah ibu melarangku ke Inggris._

_Mereka hanya tahu aku ingin melihat turnamen tersebut. Mereka tak tahu aku ingin melihat yang lainnya._

…

"Hermione?"

Jantungku hampir melonjak. Cepat-cepat kulipat kertas tersebut dan menyimpannya di saku baju kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara. Ayah dan Ibu tengah berdiri di ambang pintu memperhatikan ke arahku yang masih berjongkok dengan pandangan kebingungan. Mereka menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Kau tak enak badan?" tanya Ibu pertama kali. Ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahiku begitu aku berdiri.

"Ehm, aku baik-baik saja," balasku berusaha tersenyum.

Aku menepuk-nepuk gaunku yang terkena kepulan debu dari buku-buku tua ini. Ah ya, aku bahkan hampir lupa jika malam ini aku perlu menemui tunangan kembaranku. Berakting seperti seorang Harmony Millow. Gadis darah murni yang pendiam. Gadis yang mengejutkanku dengan hal-hal tersembunyi miliknya.

Ibu menuntunku berjalan melewati lorong sementara ayah berjalan di depan kami. Aku agak kesulitan dengan gaun ini. Sebuah gaun berwarna coklat madu yang cukup rumit. Dan bangsawan Perancis hingga saat ini memakai gaun seperti ini saat acara resmi. Well, mengapa acara pertemuan pun bisa begitu rumit.

Dari banyak buku yang kubaca, aku belum menemukan coretan tangannya tentang kekasihnya ini. Untuk seorang penyendiri, kuarasa ia lebih menyembunyikan masalah hati. Sehingga muncul pertanyaanku, apa mereka pernah pergi berkencan atau menghabiskan waktu bersama. Atau apa mereka saling mencintai?

Jarak Perancis dan Inggris begitu jauh, dan jika Harmony tak diperbolehkan ke Inggris, itu berarti mereka harus bertemu di Perancis. Astaga, aku berpikir terlalu banyak.

Kini langkah kakiku membawaku menuruni tangga. Aku rasa keluarga tunangan Harmony telah menunggu di ruang tamu. Dan kami bertiga melangkah kesana. Aku perlu menahan napas ketika menyadari sesuatu tampak tak asing bagiku.

Ketika ayah mengucapkan selamat datang pada mereka. Dan tubuh-tubuh itu berbalik. Menampakkan wajah-wajah yang sudah sangat familiar. Wajah-wajah yang membuat darahku mendidih ketika siluet masa lalu menamparku kembali. Mengingatkanku tentang semua yang pernah mereka lakukan padaku. Kueratkan pegangan tanganku pada ibuku.

Aku ingin berteriak lantang pada orang tuaku bahwa orang-orang ini hampir merenggut nyawaku dulu saat perang berkecamuk. Dan mereka menginjakku sebagai darah lumpur kotor.

"Harmony bertunangan dengan seorang Malfoy?" tanyaku parau teramat pelan. Ibu mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat. Dan aku harus menahan diri untuk tak berteriak seperti orang gila begitu Narcissa Malfoy memelukku dengan senyuman.

"Kami merindukanmu Harmony."

Aku menatap iris kelabunya. Iris kelabu pemuda dengan tatapan sebeku salju yang melihat ke arahku.

…

**...**

**A/N: ****yap, chap pertama sama seperti beberapa bulan lalu. Chap kedua menyusul satu minggu kemudian. Semoga kalian tetap setia menunggu. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: terimakasih untuk semua review dan masukan. Sangat menginspirasi. ^_^. Sebelumnya maaf, pertanyaan kalian belum bisa dijawab, bakal dijawab di alur fict ini. **

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Hurt/Comfort****, Mysteri**

**Warning: OC, miss typos, alur cepat, dll**

**Draco – Hermione – Harmony (OC)**

**Summary:** Warna merah menyala dedaunan kering adalah kobaran api yang melahap ragaku. Musim gugur yang mencabik jiwaku menuju ketiadaan. Aku ruh tanpa jasad yang melayang di kubah langit. Dengan timbunan rahasia yang tertumpuk di bawah salju

_**Seri multychapter dari Replace **_

Hope you like it. Enjoy.

…

**The Soul © Diloxy**

**CHAPTER 2.**

Kututup mataku perlahan. Merasakan aliran angin yang menjalar menguasai tubuhku. Membalutku dengan dingin tak berkesudahan. Membalutku dengan tembang-tembang kematian dan simfoni kelam masa lalu.

Ketika lamunanku mengantarku menuju kenangan peperangan Hogwarts. Semakin cahaya hilang dari pandangan, semakin kobaran api yang melahap Hogwarts terlihat nyata. Meluapkan segala emosi tentang kemarahan dan perjuangan.

Apakah itu akhir yang bahagia?

Jika jawabannya adalah iya, dapatkah kita jelaskan tentang nyawa-nyawa tak berdosa yang menjadi tumbal kebebasan?

Aku menarik napas panjang ketika bulir beku musim dingin menerobos paksa ke dalam hidungku. Aku menghirup udara bersalju hingga harus terbatuk-batuk kepayahan karena paru-paruku terasa dihimpit dingin. Menghirup udara menyesakkan di lembah ini.

Menyatu dengan suara alam yang hening dan sepi. Membaur bersama dingin yang menggerogoti tubuh perlahan. Seakan tak peduli pada hujan lembah yang konstan membasahi padang rumput dan lili liar di sekitar.

_Aku sendiri disini. Dihimpit sunyi rasanya tak pernah sesakit ini._

Jemariku terpaut pada buket lili putih yang sedari tadi aku genggam. Entah sudah berapa lama aku mematung di hadapan pusara batu adikku. Memandang pucat nisan yang selalu basah akibat hujan lembah.

Sejak malam itu aku telah berikrar menggantikannya. Ah, lancang sekali memang, tapi siapa yang menginginkan semua ini. Aku sendiri tak tahu siapa yang mendapat peran 'si korban' apakah aku atau gadis di dalam pusara ini.

_Aku Hermione Granger._

_Atau mulai saat ini harus terbiasa dengan identitas baru. _

_Harmony Millow._

Ah, dear! Otakku terus saja memproses tentang bagaimana kebakaran di Shier itu terjadi. Jika analisisku selama ini salah, itu berarti kedekatan kita lah yang menjadi pemicunya. Karena memang belum ada bukti yang mengarah pada si brengsek kementerian yang menjadi pelaku. Dan entah bagaimana bisa Millow lah yang bekerja sama dengan kementerian Inggris dalam proyek perumahan mewah di Shier.

Kau adalah pemegang perusahaan saat itu, dan itu berarti kau memiliki andil besar dengan penggusuran Shier. Bagaimana bisa seorang Harmony Millow menjadi tak berhati. Apakah sosok gadis pendiam dan misterius yang selama ini kucoba kenali memang memiliki bagian terdalam yang tak berdasar. Apa kita berbeda?

Dan bagian akhir yang sangat tak bisa kupercayai adalah, bagaimana bisa kau menerima seorang Malfoy menjadi bagian dari masa depanmu? Bukankah kau sudah mengenalku sejak Triwizard? Dan jika kau memang mencari tahu tentangku, apa kau tak tahu bagaimana hubungan kami? Apa kau tak tahu mereka menginjak status darahku tepat di bawah sepatu mengkilap mereka?

Kau menyetujuinya menjadi bagian masa depanmu. Tapi kau lupa bahwa kematian bebas merenggutmu kapan saja. Kau tak tahu bahwa rencana mengerikan itu akhirnya membelitku. Ia akan menjadi masa depanku menurutmu saat ini. Ya, mungkin aku akan segera menyusulmu, Harmony. Karena orang-orang di sekitarku akan melemparku menuju kematian.

Kugelengkan kepalaku cepat. Aku bicara terlalu banyak dengan orang yang sudah mati. Kuayunkan tongkatku segera dengan mantra non verbal. Dissparrate.

0o0o0

00

Suara hak sepatu berkelotak bergaung di lorong panjang. Beradu dengan bising ketika langkah kakiku memijak barisan marmer putih tulang di gedung megah ini. Sesekali kubetulkan blazerku yang masih saja nampak belum sempurna. Rambutku hanya di kepang sederhana kemudian di ulir di sekitar kepala. Berakhir dengan jepit mungil berbentuk lili putih. Ibu bilang Harmony selalu memakainya.

Ah ya, aku bahkan hampir lupa siapa diriku sebenarnya. Perlu kuulangi dalam hati tiap kata pada kalimat bahwa aku adalah Hermione yang berperan menjadi Harmony. Aku tak ingin kehilangan jati diri. Karena sesungguhnya aku tak tahu siapa sosok yang kuperankan ini. Apakah bidadari, atau malah monster.

Aku berjalan melewati beberapa lorong dan lift. Seluruh muggle yang kujumpai disini menyapaku dengan ramah. Ya, ini adalah perusahaan waralaba dan bisnis properti muggle, namun perusahaan besar juga di dunia sihir. Mengingat bagaimana hubungannya dengan keluarga Malfoy, dan betapa mudahnya berurusan dengan kementerian sihir Inggris.

Orang-orang ini mengira aku adalah pimpinan mereka. Dan bodohnya aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Entah sedikit angkuh, atau mungkin ramah. Kucoba senormal mungkin.

Kuhela napas panjang seraya terus berpikir. Aku belum mengerti jalan pikiran seorang Harmony Millow.

"Selamat pagi, Mony!"

Aku menengadah cepat begitu kubuka pintu ruangan bertuliskan 'pimpinan'. Meneliti dengan heran kemudian bertanya-tanya. Aku yakin masih Harmony lah pemimpinnya.

Masih belum hilang dari keterkejutanku, pemuda yang menyapaku tadi berjalan mendekat kemudian tersenyum dan mengecup pipiku.

"Aku sudah pesankan Green Tea dan roti isi tuna pada Mapel. Kau belum sarapan, bukan?"

"Berani kau?" desisku antara marah dan heran. Hazelku terbelalak, namun pemuda tadi mengelus pipiku lembut.

"Kau ini kenapa? Seperti baru mengenalku saja?"

Ya, aku baru melihatmu hari ini. Yang entah mengapa begitu lancang mengecup pipi dan berlaku mesra pada pimpinan perusahaan yang pasti seluruh orang sudah mengetahui perihal pertunangannya. Namun alih-alih mendampratnya, aku malah bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Erg, aku harus pergi!" ucapku cepat-cepat. Pemuda tadi hendak mencegahku, namun aku segera mundur dan membanting pintu.

Hazelku liar berusaha mengamati suasana kantor yang mulai ramai. Beberapa orang tampak keheranan. Ya, aku yakin mereka melihatku kebingungan. Aku perlu menemukan sekretaris Harmony.

"Mana sekretarisku?" tanyaku asal pada seorang karyawan wanita.

"Tuan Austin sudah di ruangan anda sejak pagi. Bukankah ia masih di dalam?" tunjuknya pada pintu ruanganku.

Alisku bertaut. Bisa kutebak wajahku tampak aneh saat ini. Aku berbalik menuju ruanganku kembali. Jadi, pemuda tadi sekretaris Harmony? Apa pun yang dilakukannya tadi, itu pastilah sudah berlangsung lama. Dan Harmony pasti telah terbiasa.

Kubuka pintu ruanganku perlahan, menunggu daun pintu yang tampaknya mengayun pelan, dan pemuda itu masih berdiri disana. Mengepak berkas-berkas yang tercecer di ruanganku.

Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan badan proporsional. Baiklah, ia tampan dan sorot matanya teduh. Tapi perlakuannya tadi membuatku gerah.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini?" tanyaku berusaha normal.

Ia menoleh dan menatapku heran. Tersenyum sejenak dan menyodorkan selembar kertas penuh jadwal.

"Sebanyak ini?" tanyaku agak kaget.

"Tentu bukan kau yang mengerjakannya, Mony!" jawab pemuda itu tanpa melihat ke arahku. "Kau terlihat aneh hari ini."

"Erg, aku agak tak enak badan," jawabku asal. Kulemparkan tubuhku di atas kursi putar yang tampak nyaman. Kemudian menelitinya.

Hening menyelimuti kami cukup lama. Selagi aku mengamati seisi ruangan, aku menganalisis pemuda itu. Apa orang-orang Perancis memang selalu mengecup pipi? Atau pemuda ini memang selalu begitu pada Harmony?

"Kau tahu Draco?" tanyaku mencoba memancingnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab pemuda itu mengangguk, tanpa melihatku.

"Dan kau tahu hubunganku dengan Draco?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini Austin menengadahkan kepalanya, sehingga aku bisa melihat iris hijau miliknya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Dan ia juga tahu hubunganku denganmu," ucapnya tertawa kecil. Dahiku berkerut.

"Selain pimpinan dan sekretarisnya?" tanyaku cepat.

"Ah, dear! Kita sama-sama mengetahuinya. Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya menyidik.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit amnesia sepertinya. Perjalananku menuju Shier minggu kemarin agak bermasalah. Aku mendapat kecelakaan," ucapku dengan tawa aneh yang dipaksakan. "Bahkan aku lupa bahwa kita berkencan dan Draco mengetahuinya. Hahaha, lucu sekali, bukan?"

Bukannya membalas lelucon garing milikku, Austin hanya terdiam. Ia menatapku agak lama, kemudian cepat beralih. Ia menggeleng. "Tak ada yang lucu sepertinya."

Waktu berlalu mengikuti kesibukanku sebagai pimpinan perusahaan. Perlu banyak belajar dan bertanya banyak hal tentang semua ini. Perlu membiasakan diri dengan semua kesibukan. Astaga, jika aku mengingat, aku ini seorang pengangguran. Kementerian sihir Inggris telah memecatku. Dan saat ini aku dengan lancang berpura-pura menjadi pimpinan.

Menjadi anggota divisi penataan wilayah pun tak becus, bagaimana dengan yang satu ini. Semoga perusahaan ini tak bangkrut.

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jemariku seraya membaca cepat berkas-berkas yang perlu kutandatangani. Sesekali memperhatikan Austin yang masih terdiam. Kulirik sekilas arlojiku. Pukul lima sore dan sepertinya sudah waktu pulang.

Ketika bell berdering, pemuda itu pun segera membereskan arsip-arsip. Ia mengantarku keluar dari lobi gedung, kemudian membukakan pintu mobil. Tipikal seorang kekasih yang baik. Selama dalam perjalanan, pikiranku melayang. Menuju rak besar di kamar Harmony. Tak ada catatan apa pun tentang Austin. Apakah gadis itu mencintai Austin? Namun dari perlakuan pemuda ini, ia tampak sangat menyayangi kembaranku. Pemuda ini pasti tahu banyak seluk-beluk Harmony.

Aku tersadar sesuatu ketika mengorek isi tasku. Sebuah jurnal milik Harmony yang kutemukan di ruangannya tadi. Jurnal tentang proyek Shier yang masih belum selesai. Dan itu berarti, saat ini proyek Shier ada dalam tanggung jawabku.

"Bisakah kita pergi malam ini? Aku ingin membicarakan beberapa hal," pintaku setelah keheningan cukup panjang di antara kami.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Austin.

"Ke tempat kita biasa pergi?" ucapku lebih kepada bertanya.

Sebuah anggukan kecil mewakili jawabannya.

Aku tak tahu kemana ia akan membawaku. Sedan ini meluncur membelah jalanan cukup lengang di Paris. Dengan gambaran semburat senja dan awan merona mawar.

…

Lonceng di atas pintu berdentang seiring kedatangan kami. Pelayan mengantar kami ke meja kosong di sebelah jendela kayu cukup besar. Aku bisa melihat betapa besar debam hujan menghantam tanah coklat di jalanan, juga genting-genting tanah liat di atas rumah-rumah kecil.

Yang aku sukai dari tempat ini adalah terasa sangat nyaman walau pun jauh dari kesan mewah. Dan dari sekian banyak buket bunga yang sepertinya sengaja di tebar di seluruh ruangan, sudut ini ditempati banyak lili putih. Bunga kesukaan Harmony.

Aku memesan steak daging dan secangkir coklat panas. Austin hanya memperhatikan, sepertinya menu ini berbeda dengan menu yang sering dipesan Harmony. Masa bodoh.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang Shier. Bisa kau jelaskan?" pintaku tanpa basa-basi. Karena masalah itu memang yang paling menganggu.

"Bagian mana yang perlu kujelaskan?" tanyanya setelah menyeruput green tea.

"Dari awal. Emmh, maksudku, apa kau ingat mengapa aku menyetujui proyek ini? Apa aku memang benar-benar ingin mengubah Shier menjadi perumahan mewah?"

Austin tertawa pelan. Merasa sepertinya aku telah memberikan pernyataan yang salah, aku pun diam.

"Kau ingin mengubahnya menjadi perumahan layak huni untuk warga Shier. Tapi, karena kementerian Inggris susah diajak bekerja sama dengan niat baikmu, kau mengelabui mereka. Kau yang pegang kendali atas proyek itu, Mony. Kau lupa?"

"Mengelabui? Bagaimana jika mereka marah dan menganggapku menyalahi perjanjian? Bagaimana dengan urusan harga?" tanyaku segera. Dan sekali lagi Austin tertawa.

"Sudah kubilang, kau yang pegang kendali_, honey_!"

Kata terakhir di kalimatnya tadi membuatku terdiam. Ia memang tersenyum lembut, tapi perlakuannya membuatku gusar. Oh, ayolah. Sepertinya pemuda ini tergila-gila pada kembaranku. Bagaimana jika ia tahu Mony kesayangannya telah terbujur kaku di bawah pusara batu?

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang dengan proyek itu?" tanyaku segera.

"Coba bicarakan dengan kementerian. Kau sendiri yang selalu menutupi proyek itu dariku."

Ya, bahkan Austin tak tahu apa rencana Harmony setelahnya. Semuanya telah menguap di udara beku lembah itu. Membisu seperti nisan dingin yang menandai tidur jasadnya.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengelabuhi kementerian. Tidakkah rencana itu terdengar menggelikan? Kementerian bukanlah anak kecil yang dapat ditipu dengan permen. Kuacak rambut ikalku yang sudah sedemikian kusut.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Austin. Aku menggeleng cepat. "Apa kecelakaanmu sedemikian parah?"

"Lumayan," jawabku asal seraya menepuk dahiku.

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku? Telfonmu tak pernah aktif sejak kecelakaan itu. Orang tuamu hanya bilang kau pingsan berhari-hari."

Telfon? Ah ya, aku baru menyadarinya. Sedari tadi aku mengira orang-orang di sekitarku adalah penyihir. Dan kekasih kembaranku ini sepertinya seorang muggle. Ia tak sedikit pun membahas sihir. Hebat sekali, jika saja ia mengetahui betapa misterius kekasihnya, bahkan bagi seorang penyihir sepertiku.

Sejenak aku berpikir mungkin kementerian yang dimaksud Austin bukanlah kementerian sihir.

"Malfoy!" bisik Austin yang membuat jantungku hampir melompat.

Ketika aku menoleh, sosok pemuda jangkung dengan rambut pirang platina yang mengkilap di bawah pendar cahaya tipis terlihat. Wajah runcingnya menatap lurus menuju hazelku dengan tajam.

"Kencan dengan selingkuhan?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis.

Pemuda itu membenarkan jasnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk butiran salju di pundaknya, kemudian menusukkan tatapan tajam tepat padaku. _Ada yang salah?_

"Kukira kau tak keberatan," kali ini Austin yang menjawab dengan santai.

Tapi memang benar, aku tak salah pergi kencan dengan Austin. Bukankah kami semua sudah mengetahuinya?

"Ikut denganku, Millow!" desis suara serak itu. Dan detik berikutnya, aku diseret menuju manor oleh si ferret keparat.

0o0o0

00

Deras hujan seolah bukan penghalang ketika ferret ini menyeretku berdissparrate. Kukira kami akan langsung tiba di manorku, ternyata ia membawaku menuju lorong becek di sebelah manor. Sebuah jalan kecil yang menuju desa.

Deras hujan menghujam kami tanpa ampun. Aku diserang kumpulan air dingin. Membuatku kuyup telak, dan mantel bulu yang kukenakan semakin berat. Riuh hujan terdengar bising dan membuat pekak. Dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang, tapi dingin yang lebih menusuk datang dari iris kelabu di hadapanku. Rasa nyeri di pundakku ternyata datang dari pegangannya. Ia mencengkeram bahuku kuat. Dan urat-urat syaraf disana berontak. Berdenyut tanpa ampun. Aku meringis kesakitan, tapi ia malah mengeraskan wajahnya.

"Dengar aku. Aku tak mau kau dekat-dekat dengan sekretarismu lagi. Atau pria mana pun!" desisnya terdengar seperti basiliks. Aku menatap mencemoohnya.

"Ada apa? Aku kira kau sudah terbiasa. Bukankah selama ini tak ada masalah?" tanyaku sinis.

"Kau milikku. Harmony Millow!"

Dan kalimat itu menggantung di kepalaku. Ia sungguh memuakkan. Masih sama tampak seperti seorang pelahap mau yang haus darah. Yang seolah menamparku dengan kenyataan begitu ia jijik dengan darahku.

Tak tahu kah kau bahwa yang kau cengkeram saat ini adarah darah lumpur jalang yang harusnya diinjak di bawah hak sepatumu?

"Persetan dengan pertunangan!"

Kalimat terakhirku sebelum kuhentakkan keras-keras cengkeramannya. Tak ada yang boleh memperlakukanku atau Harmony serendah ini.

0o0o0

00

Baiklah, ini menit terakhir sebelum akhirnya aku keluar dari bath tub, kemudian mengalirkan air hangat di sekujur tubuhku. Membasuh sisa-sisa hari yang melelahkan. Membasuh perih yang menguar. Kemudian terhenti pada luka lebam di pundakku. Hasil cengkeraman tangannya tadi.

Sebuah hal aneh bin ajaib. Aku yakin saat Austin mengatakan bahwa kami bertiga tahu tentang hubungan ini, itu berarti semua ini telah berlangsung lama. Austin dan Harmony telah menjalin hubungan sejak lama tanpa diketahui siapa pun selain mereka dan Draco. Dan dari penuturan pemuda dengan iris hijau tadi, si ferret sialan itu tak pernah bermasalah dengan semua ini.

Jadi, mengapa saat ini si brengsek Malfoy bisa begitu berubah menjadi garang? Apa Harmony pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti tadi?

Kugosok keras luka lebam ini. Merasa pegangannya masih saja ada di bahuku. Aku jijik dengan kearoganannya. Si aristokrat itu menganggap Harmony adalah miliknya. Well, baiklah. Gali kubur adikku jika kau mau memilikinya, Ferret!

Seluruh kemarahanku memuncak dan berakhir dengan kepasrahan begitu kupukul keras-keras air di bathtub, membuat sebagian isinya tumpah. Aku merosot hingga kini bibirku mengecup hangat air sabun.

Kututup mataku perlahan. Berusaha mengingat sebanyak mungkin memori menyesakkan yang mendadak bermunculan di kehidupanku. Menamparku keras dengan kenyataan. Kuhela napas panjang berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri.

Dan menit-menit berikutnya menarikku menuju aktifitas lain. Aku telah duduk di atas karpet bulu di hadapan rak besar berisi banyak catatan. Pandanganku terfokus pada sebuah buku tua tebal yang aku tarik dari rak tadi. Sebuah buku yang cukup menarik perhatian pada awal-awal lembarannya, kemudian semakin menarik dan membuat ternganga.

Bagian-bagian berisi ramalan kuno dan sihir gelap. Beberapa catatan dengan bahasa Rune kuno. Jemariku menyusuri sebuah judul yang dilingkari tinta merah.

_**Jampi transfigurasi **_

"Bisa bertahan dua hari?" gumamku pelan membaca catatan kaki. Ada banyak coretan tangan pada bagian jampi tersebut.

Kubuka kembali beberapa bagiannya, lembar demi lembar yang semakin membuatku meyakini bahwa ini adalah koleksi sihir hitam. Dan di Hogwarts, buku ini tentu saja berada di area terlarang.

Sebuah halaman dengan gambaran tangan. Sehelai daun dengan catatan 'GT'. Mataku menyipit berusaha mengenalinya. _Apa ini?_

Semakin lama lembar demi lembar terlampaui dan pada bagian akhir sebelum aku menyerah diculik malam, sesuatu menarik perhatianku lebih. Membuatku mengingat kejadian Shier.

**Kutukan api naga dan sihir hitam pemecahnya.**

Ini yang membakar Shier? Kutukan api naga yang tak datang dari kementerian. Namun datang dari kami berdua. Kucengkram kepalaku kuat-kuat.

Oh sial, aku benar-benar buruk.

0o0o0

00

Aroma lili lembah menyeruak memaksa masuk indra pemciumanku. Aku ditarik dalam lamunan tentang seorang gadis yang tertidur di dataran tempat lili lembah banyak mekar. Seseorang yang aku gantikan tempatnya saat ini.

Sebatang pulpen menari-nari asal. Aku tak terlalu berminat membaca tumpukkan perkamen dari kementerian sihir Inggris. Terlebih lagi saat kulihat tanda tangan Umbridge menghiasi tiap sudutnya. Harusnya kubuang semua ke perapian. Entahlah, mungkin beberapa pegawai memperhatikan pimpinan mereka saat ini tengah dilanda kegarangan.

Sedari tadi aku pun tak terlalu memperhatikan penjelasan Austin tentang proyek Shier. Otakku digenangi lamunan-lamunan mengerikan. Beberapa hari ini aku sering mengkhayalkan yang aneh-aneh. Tentang Harmony, tentang betapa angkuhnya Draco Lucius Malfoy, bahkan tentang Austin yang mungkin akan menyalahkanku. Baiklah, untuk yang terakhir itu ia tak akan mengetahuinya. Ia muggle dan tak tahu tentang kekisruhan dunia sihir.

Pikiranku masih menerawang, namun sesuatu terasa menarikku paksa menuju kesadaran. Ketika lenganku terasa berdenyut amat keras. Aku ditarik bahkan hampir diseret menuju ruanganku. Sebelum aku dapat mengatur napas dan menyadari keterkejutan ini, hanya ada suara keras dari pintu yang dibanting.

**BUGHH**

Aku menatapnya.

Sepasang iris kelabu yang mengerikan sekaligus memuakkan. Kuharap bisa mencabut tongkatku dan melemparkan kutukan kematian di hadapan wajahnya. Wajah runcingnya mengeras. Dan tatapan tajamnya benar-benar menusuk. Bodohnya aku terlambat menyadarinya.

"Kau mau memarahiku karena dekat dengan sekretarisku?" tanyaku sebelum ia memulainya.

"Sudah saatnya kau mengikuti perjanjian awal. Aku minta kau meninggalkannya. Kau wanita terhormat di kalangan penyihir. Kelakuanmu mendekatinya memperlihatkan bahwa kau adalah wanita rendahan."

Darahku memanas. Wajahku mengeras. Aku tahan sebisa mungkin untuk tak mendaratkan bogem mentah di depan wajahnya.

"Aku Harmony Millow. Aku pegang kendali penuh atas diriku!" desisku.

"Kau tunanganku!" hardiknya keras.

"Oh, Malfoy! Jangan terlalu melankolis begitu. Bukankah sudah sejak awal kita terjebak dalam ikatan memuakkan ini? Kalau kau menganggapku begitu, buktikan!"

Amarahku menggantung di udara. Menguar bersama dingin yang menerobos dinding marmer hijau ini. Ia berdiri seolah menantang.

"Apa?" .

"Temani aku mengurusi masalah Shier di Inggris. Kita pergi besok," bentakku keras di depan wajah memuakkan miliknya. "Bereskan kekisruhan Shier, baru kau boleh menyeretku kembali ke garis lurus sebagaimana seharusnya, Malfoy!"

"Kau menantangku?" sebuah seringai paling memuakkan tergambar di wajahnya. Kutepis udara di hadapanku seolah ingin mengenyahkan pemandangan mengerikan ini secepatnya.

"Besok pagi, kita berapparate ke Shier. Kuharap kau tak lari seperti seorang pelahap maut yang gagal!"

Ia terdiam. Seringai di wajahnya mendadak hilang. Wajahnya mengeras, dan tanpa aba-aba ia mencabut tongkatnya. Melayangkan mantra non verbal, kemudian menghilang. Berdispparate.

…

…

**TBC**

**Tetap tinggalkan jejak manis kalian. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hai, terima kasih untuk semua review yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu-persatu. Maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Seperti biasa, semoga tidak mengecewakan. **

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Hurt/Comfort****, Mysteri**

**Warning: OC, miss typos, alur cepat, dll**

**Draco – Hermione – Harmony (OC)**

**Summary:** Warna merah menyala dedaunan kering adalah kobaran api yang melahap ragaku. Musim gugur yang mencabik jiwaku menuju ketiadaan. Aku ruh tanpa jasad yang melayang di kubah langit. Dengan timbunan rahasia yang tertumpuk di bawah salju

_**Seri multychapter dari Replace **_

Hope you like it. Enjoy.

…

**The Soul © Diloxy**

**CHAPTER 3**

Pagi mengantarkan kami menuju sebuah padang ilalang terbuka. Dengan angin musim salju yang masih setia menidurkan makhluk alam. Kutepuk-tepuk mantelku perlahan mengusir serpihan salju yang menumpuk di beberapa bagiannya. Pagi ini setelah detik-detik menyesakkan terlewati dalam apparate menuju Inggris, menyeberangi lautan. Kami tiba di Shier.

Padang terbuka baru yang seolah kehilangan kesan mengerikannya. Bangunan roboh dan sisa puing-puing telah dipindahkan. Padang terbuka terhampar seolah siap ditata. Aku mengedarkan pandang ke arah desa tempat dimana penduduk Shier menetap kini. Bergumul dengan kepadatan dan rasa lapar, atau kesepian karena kehilangan anggota keluarga mereka. Orang-orang yang mereka kasihi, seolah menjadi rutinitas dan makanan sehari-hari.

Dan begitu kulirik pemuda di sebelahku. Dengan rambut pirang platina serta wajah runcingnya. Wajahnya tas sekeras dulu, dan iris kelabunya meneduh. Aku tak yakin mengapa, dan aku tak ingin tahu mengapa. Tapi, ada sedikit rasa bersalah telah mengungkit tentang pelahap maut kemarin.

Dan keheningan ini pecah ketika rombongan itu datang. Dan sebuah suara memuakkan menyapaku dengan teramat lembut. Senyum memuakkan yang dibuat untuk menyogokku. Kutendang kau dengan hina, Umbridge!

"Senang melihat anda disini, Nona Millow! Kudengar anda pingsan beberapa hari setelah kebakaran ini," ucap Umbridge lengkap dengan cekikikan memuakkan miliknya.

"Aku yang tak cukup senang melihat kalian disini," desisku. "Bagaimana Shier bisa seperti ini?" tanyaku.

"Semua ini karena penduduk Shier sulit dipindahkan walau pun kami telah membayar mereka dengan harga tinggi."

"Begitu?" alisku bertaut. Aku bersumpah mereka tak mengucurkan se-sen pun. Namun sekali lagi, aku hanya mendapatkan cekikikan setan.

"Pemukiman ini kini siap ditata ulang. Kita bahkan tak perlu lagi mengusir para penduduk miskin itu, bukan?"

"Kau gila!" aku berteriak sekarang. "Lihat!" tunjukku pada penduduk Shier yang lebih tampak seperti gelandangan. "Kau pikir mereka binatang?"

"Ta..tapi nona Millow, bukankah anda sendiri yang menginginkan daerah ini dibangun pemukiman elite? Tentu keuntungan kita akan jauh lebih banyak dibanding membangun ulang pemukan Shier yang miskin. Mereka tak akan pernah bisa melunasi biaya rumah!" ucap Umbridge nampak kebingungan.

"Aku tak peduli, aku ubah proyek ini mulai dari sekarang!" aku mengultimatum.

"Nona Millow, anda tak bisa seenakya mengubah kesepakatan," Umbridge kini menunjukkan kearoganannya.

"Aku dan Draco pemegang saham tertinggi!" balasku tak mau kalah. "Buatkan gelandangan itu rumah, atau kutarik seluruh uang yang telah aku salurkan!"

Darahku mendidih dan emosiku telah mencapai ambang batasnya. Tak mau terlalu berlarut-larut dalam pembicaraan memuakkan ini, aku segera berbalik dan pergi menjauh. Berjalan kemana pun asalkan berada sejauh mungkin dari kumpulan orang-orang mengerikan itu.

Baiklah, nampaknya peranku menjadi Harmony cukup sukses. Tak ada yang curiga sepertinya. Ah ya, jadi beginilah seorang Harmony Millow. Memasang wajah angkuh di depan kementerian untuk menunjukkan siapa yang sesungguhnya berkuasa. Aku mulai menyukai peran ini.

…

…

Aroma latte menyeruak dari dapur ketika cerek-cerek besar itu dibuka dan akhirnya udara panas penuh uap air mengepul. Mengisi atmosfer di kedai kecil ini. Aku lambaikan tanganku ke arah seorang pelayan yang lewat tak jauh dari tempatku kini untuk memesan latte dan beberapa potong sandwich. Dan tak perlu menunggu lama, pesananku hadir bersama setoples macaroon lucu nan imut-imut.

"Terima kasih!" ucapku dengan senyuman kepada wanita tua yang mengantar pesananku. Ia tak segera pergi, namun memperhatikanku dengan seksama. Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca, kemudian ia menepuk bahuku beberapa kali. "Ada apa?" tanyaku agak cemas. Kugenggam tangan wanita itu, namun ia mengisyaratkan tangannya di depan mulutnya. Ia tak bisa bicara.

Beberapa kali ia seperti berusaha menerangkan sesuatu namun aku tak cukup mengerti. Dan menit-menit setelahnya, ia pergi cepat-cepat keluar dari kedai ini.

Aku menikmati latte panas yang masih mengepul seraya melempar pandang ke luar jendela. Menyapu pemandangan menyejukkan sekaligus memperihatinkan. Ketika puing-puing bekas itu menjadi sandaran dari rumah-rumah kardus dan terpal-terpal yang dipasang seadanya untuk menjadi rumah darurat penduduk. Miris melihatnya, padahal musim salju yang cantik telah bergulir. Sayang bagi penduduk Shier, musim salju ini hanyalah mesin pembunuh yang tak kalah sadis dibanding kementerian melihat situasi mereka saat ini.

Tak ada tempat tinggal. Tak ada cukup makanan. Tak ada cukup penghangat.

Hujan turun perlahan bersama butiran salju. Begitu menyejukkan memandangannya, dan segera saja pikiranku melambung jauh entah kemana. Memikirkan seluruh hari yang baru saja kumulai sebagai penggati. Entah bagaimana nantinya aku tak tahu. Aku ingin mengurut satu persatu permasalahan seperti proyek Shier, pertunangan dengan Draco, hubungan rahasia dengan Austin, dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal rahasia yang kurasa cepat atau lambat akan menghajarku segera.

Lamunanku pecah begitu seseorang terasa menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Aku cepat menoleh. Wanita tua tadi kembali dan kini menyodorkan sebuah buku sedang dengan sampul kulit. Seperti sebuah jurnal. Aku cepat-cepat menerimanya, karena ia kemudian mengambil kertas dan pulpen di atas meja. Mencoret-coret isinya dengan tulisan.

**Punyamu**

"Punyaku?" tunjukku pada diriku sendiri. Ia mengangguk, kemudian menulis lagi.

**Kau tinggalkan disini saat kebakaran.**

Aku memperhatikannya. Jadi, jurnal ini milik Harmony?

"Terima kasih," ucapku segera. Wanita tua itu tersenyum kemudian pergi menghilang di antara kerumunan.

Aku menyentuh lapisan kulit pada sampul buku. Agak berdebu namun terasa lembut. Kubuka perlahan kuncinya dan terpampanglah judul pertama. _Penolakan Proyek Shier_

"Oh!" kukatup mulutku segera. Aku mengingat kembali obrolanku dengan Austin beberapa hari yang lalu bahwa hanya Harmony lah yang mengetahui bagaimana rencana penolakan tersebut.

Kubaca halaman demi halaman dengan tulisan rapi yang diberi banyak catatan kaki dan coretan pembenaran. Setiap halaman menuliska detail dari permasalahan. Harmony sudah mengantisipasinya, dan kesimpulan dari proyek Shier yang ia setujui adalah memang mengelabuhi kementerian sihir Inggris. Ia tahu Umbridge dan bawahannya tak akan tertarik dengan proyek membangun perumahan layak untuk warga Shier yang miskin, jadi Harmony mengatur siasat dengan memberikan proyek pembangunan perumahan elite yang tentu saja mendatangkan banyak keuntungan. Karena bagaimana pun Shier berada di wilayah Inggris.

Dan pada saatnya dimana Harmony lah yang menjadi pemegang saham tertinggi, ia bisa dengan sukahati mengubah dan menata ulang proyek tersebut. Kembali pada rencana awalnya. Hanya satu hal yang belum ia lakukan adalah menggabungkan saham keluarga Malfoy.

"Aku mulai menyukai kembaranku," gumamku pada diri sendiri. Tapi, bagaimana agar Draco mau menyetujui pemikiran tunangannya? Apa Maalfoy akan dengan senang hati menerima kerugian dengan pembangunan proyek pemukiman biasa yang awalnya akan dibuat pemukiman mewah?

Dan sesuatu menarik perhatianku begitu kubuka halaman terakhir bagian proyek ini. Ada catatan kaki yang sepertinya sengaja ditebalkan dan diberi kotak.

**Semoga cerminanku bisa melanjutkannya**

Mataku menyipit memperhatikan. Cerminan? Apa maksudnya kembaran? Apa itu aku? Ia tahu aku akan akan terlibat dengan masalahnya?

"Selesai dengan marahmu, Harmony?"

Aku terkejut. Kututup cepat jurnal tersebut begitu mendengar suaranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" tanyaku sinis. Pemuda pirang itu mengamati wajahku dengan seksama.

"Hanya mencari tunanganku. Aku takut ia selingkuh lagi," balasnya ringan.

Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menampar pipi pucatnya. Kumasukkan cepat-cepat jurnal Harmony ke dalam tas, aku tak mau ferret sialan ini menemukannya. Sementara aku sibuk dengan jurnal ini, pemuda pirang itu mempermainkan bunga lili di atas meja.

Baiklah, kuperhatikan sejenak raut wajahnya hari ini benar-benar berbeda dengan beberapa hari lalu. Aku masih ingat benar ketika ia mengeras dan mencengkram bahuku. Memastikan dan memaksa, seolah aku adalah barang pribadi miliknya. Tapi hari ini, sorot mata tajamnya melunak dan aku bahkan hampir bisa melihat letupan kebahagiaan. Astaga, sepertinya ia baru saja membunuh orang. Bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Kau masih marah pada mereka?" tanya pemuda itu lagi tanpa melihat ke arahku. Aku menoleh padanya. "Bukan urusanmu." Dan detik-detik berikutnya kami lalui dengan sepi.

Bunyi riak hujan berdebam terdengar hingga ke dalam kedai. Dan segera saja kedai ini dipenuhi pelanggan dadakan yang sekedar menumpang untuk berteduh. Orang-orang yang memadati tempat ini adalah penduduk Shier yang kini menjadi gelandangan dan tuna wisma.

Kuperhatikan masing-masing wajah mereka. Para orang tua yang berusaha menenangkan anak-anak mereka yang ketakutan. Atau mungkin kelaparan. Aku tak tahu mana bedanya, juga banyak orang dengan wajah kebingungan. Derita ini seakan berpilin dan menggembung menjadi balon karet raksasa di ruangan ini. Menyesakkan.

Kuberikan seluruh sandwich dan macaroon milikku pada beberapa anak kecil karena tak tega melihat tatapan lapar mereka, yang seakan ketakutan untuk meminta padaku. Apakah dandanan aristokrat ala Harmony ini menakuti mereka? Sepertinya ya. Karena dengan tampilan seperti ini, secara nyata aku menciptakan jurang pemisah berjudul kelas sosial di antara kami.

"Kemari, aku punya sandwich. Ini yang terakhir," ucapku lengkap dengan senyuman ramah pada gadis kecil yang sedari tadi sembunyi di balik rok payung ibunya seraya memperhatikanku.

Gadis kecil itu mengulurkan tangannya, sang ibu yang rupanya baru menyadari segera berbalik menoleh menatapku. Alis matanya bertaut seolah mengingat saat ia memperhatikanku dengan seksama. Dan detik berikutnya, ia menutup mulutnya karena hampir berteriak.

"Oh, astaga! Aku tak percaya kau disini. Aku sangat berterima kasih. Sungguh sangat berterima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan Rose dari kebakaran mengerikan itu," ucapnya panjang lebar seraya terus menyalamiku. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatapku, yang membuatku makin tak mengerti. Namun aku berusaha senormal mungkin, terlebih ketika aku menoleh pada Draco yang sama-sama tampak kebingungan.

Astaga, gadis kecil yang tengah mengunyah sandwich di hadapanku ini diselamatkan oleh Harmony? Ia benar-benar ada di Shier. Untuk apa? Menyelamatkan penduduk ini karena ia tahu kedatanganku akan mendatangkan kutukan api naga?

"Kulihat kau berusaha menerobos api lagi. Kukira kau tak selamat, karena aku tak melihatmu keluar setelahnya. Syukurlah kau selamat!"

_Selamat?_

Rasa panas menguasai mataku, dan keremaangan mendadak muncul ketika tumpukkan liquid bening itu menerobos keluar. Aku tersenyum miris seraya mengelus rambut gadis kecil itu. Matanya berbinar menatapku.

"Kakak pahlawanku. Aku ingin seperti kakak jika sudah besar, menjadi wanita pemberani," ucap gadis itu polos.

Kusapu aliran air mata bodoh ini. Gadis ini benar, Harmony berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa penduduk Shier. Namun sayangnya kematian meminta pengganti. Dan jiwanya lah yang ditarik paksa untuk dicumbu maut bersama jiwa-jiwa tak berdosa lainnya.

"Bermalam lah di rumah kami. Ah, ya. Rumah kami tak terlalu bagus, namun masih bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh," ucap sang ibu meminta. Ia menyalami tanganku, dan aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menolak permintaannya. Akhirnya aku mengangguk seraya tersenyum simpul.

Aku memperhatikan mereka berdesakan pergi begitu hujan telah reda. Dan kini bagian Draco yang baru kusadari memperhatikanku sejak tadi.

"Apa?" semburku sinis.

"Aku baru tahu kau begitu bodoh untuk masuk ke dalam api. Apa yang kau harapkan, eh? Kekuatan super? Bisa menyemprotkan air dari jemarimu?" ejek Draco santai.

"Aku anggap ejekanmu sebagai pujian," balasku segera.

"Sepertinya kau punya mantra yang cukup bagus untuk menghentikan kebakaran besar itu? Kudengar desas desus kebakaran itu berasal dari kutukan api naga," bisik Draco menggodaku.

Aku mendengus keras kemudian bangkit. Suara kursi kayu berdecit keras begitu kakiku mendorong paksa kursi itu menjauh. Cukup. Aku tak mau bertengkar dengan ferret itu disini.

0o0o0

00

Suara letupan api samar terdengar dari tungku pembakaran. Sesuatu yang membantu kami tetap hangat di udara menyesakkan ini. Gemuruh angin malam sesekali terdengar, membuat lamunanku pecah, kemudian kembali berkutat pada jurnal dengan cover kulit yang sedari tadi kupegang.

Aku hampir tak percaya dengan tiap lembar yang kubaca, karena semakin jauh maka semakin membuatku terperanjat. Aku mulai bisa memahami bagaimana jalan pikiran seorang Harmony Millow. Ia memang seorang yang tertutup dan penuh rahasia. Ia bahkan mengetahui dengan baik berbagai macam sihir hitam. Kurasa, ia pun menguasainya.

Persis seperti jurnal milik Harmony yang kutinggalkan di Paris. Jurnal ini berisi banyak hal yang menurutku berkaitan dengan magis hitam kami. Kubuka-buka kembali seraya meneliti tiap jengkal tulisan. Waktu berlalu dan analisisku belum terpuaskan hingga aku menemukan catatan yang terpisah dari jurnal. Secarik kertas lusuh yang dipenuhi tabel. Aku menyipitkan mataku. Cahaya disini terlalu remang, sehingga aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju perapian.

"Jadwal Harmony?" gumamku pelan membaca catatan itu.

Aku memperhatikannya. Beberapa kolom tabel berisi waktu, aktifitas, dan keterangan tambahan. Kolom-kolom tersebut diisi dengan tulisan tangan. Banyak bagian yang dicoret dan dibenahi. Hazelku menyusuri tiap baris berikut keterangannya.

_Ini seperti kronologi kedatangan Harmony ke Shier._

**19.32. Kedatangan di Shier.**

Aku menerawang pada hari itu. Ya, malam itu sekitar jam yang tertera di kertas ini. Saat itu jika aku tak salah mengingat, aku baru mendengar perihal pengusiran paksa Shier. Dan hal tersebut membuatku memaksakan diri untuk kesana. Tak perlu waktu lama, aku berapparate, itu berarti, aku dan kembaranku ada di satu wilayah berdekatan di waktu yang sama.

**20.14. Kebakaran terjadi.**

"Dia menulisnya?" ucapku tak percaya. Astaga, sempat sekali aristokrat ini menuliskan kebakaran.

Pukul delapan lewat lima belas. Aku melihat api berkobar terang dengan warna latar langit malam. Sungguh kontras apalagi diselimuti jeritan dan tangisan minta tolong. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya bisa menyaksikan diorama bisu bagaimana api berkobar terang dengan latar malam. Namun gadis itu berbuat sesuatu dengan menolong orang-orang. Walau dirinya tak tertolong.

Astaga, betapa dekatnya aku dengan kematiannya saat itu.

"Jelas, kutukan api naga dari magis hitam kami yang memancingnya. Aku yakin sekarang," gumamku tak jelas.

Kulipat segera kertas itu kemudian memburu jurnal Harmony. Membuka-buka lembarannya dengan gusar. Aku pernah membaca tentang kutukan api naga dan sihir pemecahnya di jurnal Harmony yang kutinggalkan di Paris. Mungkin perihal itu ia tulis juga di jurnal ini.

**GT. Jampi transfigurasi.**

_Tulisan ini muncul kembali. Apa ini?_

Mataku menyipit dan otakku berpikir keras. Berusaha menemukan potongan teka-teki yang belum menemukan pencerahan. Aku masih dalam gulita, dan beberapa hal yang kuketahui sampai saat ini hanyalah sependar cahaya kecil. Tak jelas.

**Kutukan api naga dan pemecahnya**.

_Sebuah kutukan yang berasal dari magis hitam. Persis seperti kutukan api naga pada umumnya, hanya saja tak bisa dipecahkan jika bersatu dengan magis hitam. Biasanya terjadi karena bersatunya dua hal atau lebih yang menimbulkan 'percikan bunga api'. Beberapa contoh kasus adalah ada dua unsur alam besar yang berdekatan, kelahiran penyihir besar, serta kelahiran pada kasus kembar dengan elemen bertentangan._

"Apa ini?" tanyaku makin bingung.

_Pemecahan dua jiwa. Namun sebaik apa pun mereka mencoba memisahkan kami, pada akhirnya waktu akan mempertemukan kami. Aku akan menemuimu, Hermione._

Kubaca dengan teliti catatan kaki dengan tulisan tangan tersebut. Harmony pasti menulisnya. Tapi sekali lagi, sebelum ia sempat melaksanakan apa yang ia rencanakan, kematian telah lebih dulu merenggutnya.

Astaga, ia tahu persis bahaya yang akan muncul dengan kedekatan kami, tapi mengapa ia masih saja berkeras?

Aku menghela napas panjang kemudian terdiam. Menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan. Aku butuh seseorang yang dapat aku tanyai. Bahkan aku berpikir, aku butuh Harmony Millow.

Kututup jurnal ini, kemudian melemparnya asal ke atas kasur. Kuhempaskan diriku ke atas kasur yang dingin. Membiarkan udara malam meyelubungiku dengan gelisah yang tak berkesudahan.

Kututup mataku perlahan. Berupaya agar malam menculikku dalam mimpi panjang. Tapi, semakin kukatup kedua mataku keras, semakin aku terjaga. Otakku tak mau berhenti memproses seluruh analisis ini. Betapa kebakaran di Shier beberapa minggu yang lalu nyatanya menjadi awal bagi kehidupanku yang semakin rumit.

Akhirnya kubuka mataku kembali setelah berusaha melewati menit hingga jam yang terasa melelahkan. Kulirik sekilas jam dinding, pukul dua dini hari. Dan aku belum sempat tidur. Setelah bergumul dengan gelisah dan berguling-guling tak karuan, kuputuskan untuk bangkit.

Aku berjalan di atas lantai kayu yang terasa menusuk karena udara dingin telah menyusup ke dalam celah-celah. Kemudian membuka pintu kamar dan segera berjalan melewati lorong di rumah ini. Keluarga yang memiliki rumah ini merasa berhutang budi pada adikku, dan sekarang aku yang menerima ucapan terima kasih. Belum lagi si gadis kecil yang sangat mengidolakan seseorang yang aku gantikan tempatnya. Keluarga ini sudah tertidur lelap pasti.

Aku mendesah perlahan kemudian menarik knop pintu depan. Mungkin sedikit udara malam dapat membuat kantukku lebih berat lagi. Segera saja wajahku tersapu angin dingin dengan butiran salju begitu daun pintu terbuka. Aku keluar dan berjalan di atas teras kayu. Berjalan pelan menuju beranda depan.

Aku berjalan terus hingga akhirnya berbelok dan menemukan sesuatu.

"Tak bisa tidur?" tanya sorot kelabu itu begitu melihatku.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian berdiri di sebelahnya. Menahan tubuhku dengan bersandar pada tiang. Kulemparkan pandang pada warna langit yang kelam degan taburan bintang yang membentuk gugusan cemerlang. Kuperhatikan seksama pemandangan yang jarang kudapatkan ini.

"Bekas kecelakaanmu membuatmu insomnia?" tanya suara itu lagi. Tanpa melihatku. Aku agak terperanjat, berpikir harus menjawab apa.

"Kadang. Tapi, tidak selalu," balasku.

"Sejak kecelakaan itu, kau tampak lebih banyak bicara, Mony."

"Siapa?" tanyaku bodoh, dan segera saja aku menyadari Mony adalah panggilan adikku. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kau!" ucap pemuda itu.

"Bukankah itu bagus untukmu, Malfoy!"

"Kau tak pernah memanggil nama keluargaku. Apakah sekarang terdengar enak?" tanyanya kini menoleh padaku. Mengintimidasi hazelku. Ya, kesalahan karena tak bisa menjadi Harmony yang sempurna. Ayolah, bukan salahku jika aku tak tahu apa kebiasaannya. Aku dan gadis itu sudah terpisah sejak kecil, bahkan semua memori kebersamaan kami telah dihapus dengan obliviate sialan itu.

"Terdengar nyaring di telinga. Bukankah kau biasa memanggil orang-orang dengan nama keluarga mereka?" tanyaku sarkastik.

"Tapi tidak denganmu," balasnya tenang. Ayolah Draco, jangan menjadi melow drama begitu. Dimana pemuda sangar yang mencengkram bahuku hingga lebam seperti beberapa hari lalu?

"Kenapa? Aku bisa tahu alasannya?" tanyaku.

"Kau tunanganku. Kau lupa? Apa gegar otak sialan itu menghapus ingatanmu tentang pertunangan kita juga?" tanyanya mengejek.

"Ayolah Malfoy, sejak kapan kau menginginkan aku?" tanyaku sinis.

"Sejak lama."

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan hubunganku dengan Austin?" tanyaku mendadak teringat semua yang dibeberkan sekertaris Harmony. Aku tertawa mengejek karena kini kelabu tajam itu menyorot tepat pada hazel milikku.

"Semuanya menjadi rumit setelah," ia terhenti sejenak. "Kuberitahu kau pada waktunya," jawabnya kini memalingkan wajah.

Aku mendengus pelan. Betapa bodohnya memikirkaan aku bisa bicara santai dengan orang yang sejak dulu menginjakku. Kemudian tertawa getir mengingat dan kembali pada realita bahwa ia mungkin berpikir bahwa gadis yang ia ajak bicara saat ini adalah Mony cantik miliknya. Sang aristokrat yang sangat ahli sihir hitam. Wanita yang tertutup dan penuh rahasia. Bahkan aku masih kesulitan mengerti jalan pikirannya sampai sekarang.

Pikiranku pecah begitu saja saat kurasakan hangat di bahuku. Dan begitu kulihat ia menyampirkan mantelnya di tubuhku, aku tak bisa bersuara.

"Kau menggigil," ucapnya.

Mataku menyipit. Dan segera saja aku berpikir bahwa mungkin pemuda ini memang menyayangi kembaranku. Baiklah, kurasa aku mulai bisa berdamai dengan seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Malam ini ada hujan meteor aquarids di rasi aquarius," ucapnya tanpa melihatku. Aku menoleh heran ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Nilai astronomimu pasti jelek," ejeknya.

Aku mendengus pelan kemudian menyapu langit malam ke arah gugusan bintang yang ditunjuknya. Baiklah, mataku perlu beradaptasi dengan gelap hingga akhirnya aku bisa melihat titik-titik kecil melesat membentuk ekor kemudian menghilang.

"Ingin meminta saat bintang jatuh?" tanyanya ringan.

"Kau percaya mitos muggle itu?" ejekku seraya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba."

Dan saat itu aku bersumpah melihat senyuman seorang Malfoy yang teramat langka.

0o0o0

00

Kurapikan sesekali blazerku untuk mengatasi kegugupan ketika aku masih berusaha menahan keangkuhan dan ego untuk memenangkan permainan ini. Sementara Umbridge sibuk menghitung kalkulasi dan segala kemungkinannya bersama jajaran staff kementerian sihir Inggris. Kami masih saling kuat akan keinginan masing-masing, walau pun sebenarnya akulah yang paling berwenang dalam mengambil keputusan. Perlu aku ingatkan berulang kali bahwa akulah pemegang saham tertinggi di proyek ini.

Ada raut kesal sekaligus marah bercampur dengan rasa takut jika aku menarik seluruh sahamku dari proyek ini. Yang berarti Shier hanya akan menjadi lahan kosong sampai entah jutawan mana lagi yang akan membelinya. Aku sangat yakin mereka, kolegaku pasti menyesal karena telah menjalin kerja sama dengan keluarga Millow.

Singkat kata, waktu terus mengulur perlahan. Umbridge nampak menyerah. Raut kegelisahan melingkupi wajahnya saat wanita paruh baya mengerikan itu berjalan mendekatiku. Sebuah senyuman memuakkan ditambah cekikikan setan tertangkap gendang telingaku. "Baiklah, kami ikuti mau anda, Nona Millow," ucapnya tersenyum. "Sudah seharusnya," balasku santai.

Aku menghela napas panjang merasakan udara penghujung musim gugur menarikku ke dalam perasaan nyaman. Ada perasaan lega mengetahui bahwa salah satu masalah cukup besar telah berhasil di selesaikan. Tinggal meyakinkan Draco untuk menggabungkan sahamnya dengan keluarga Millow. Setidaknya, arwah kembaranku mungkin bisa tenang dan tidak mencekikku. Aku terkekeh pelan memikirkannya.

"Aquarids mulai muncul. Kau mau bermalam di rumah orang yang kau tolong lagi?" tanya pemuda pirang itu dari arah belakang. Mataku segera beralih ke arah legam langit malam dengan gugusan bintang cemerlang. Ya, dimana aku akan bermalam? Apa aku perlu kembali ke Paris saat ini juga?

"Kita ke Paris?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Sekarang? Apa tidak terlalu jauh?" tanyaku bingung. Draco menghembuskan napas keras. "Kau mau naik pesawat, Mony? lakukanlah jika kau muggle!"

Dan detik berikutnya, pemuda itu memegang tanganku. Kami berdispparate.

…

…

**TBC**

**Keep review guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terima kasih untuk semua review, apresiasinya. Semoga chap ini tak mengecewakan. Enjoy. ^_^**

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Hurt/Comfort****, Mysteri**

**Warning: OC, miss typos, alur cepat, dll**

**Draco – Hermione – Harmony (OC)**

**Summary:** Warna merah menyala dedaunan kering adalah kobaran api yang melahap ragaku. Musim gugur yang mencabik jiwaku menuju ketiadaan. Aku ruh tanpa jasad yang melayang di kubah langit. Dengan timbunan rahasia yang tertumpuk di bawah salju

_**Seri multychapter dari Replace **_

Hope you like it. Enjoy.

…

**The Soul © Diloxy**

**CHAPTER 4**

Seine yang tenang. Aku perhatikan pantulanku yang mengabur di permukaannya. Sesekali riak gelombang memecahkannya ketika beberapa perahu maupun gondola melintas. Tubuhku bersandar pada batas jembatan, dan tanganku memegang erat besi panjang yang dipasang di atasnya. Jembatan ini adalah satu dari ratusan jembatan yang dibangun di atas sungai seine yang mengular membelah Paris. Dan beruntungnya kini aku bisa berdiri tak jauh dari maha karya dunia.

Aku menoleh ke kanan memperhatikan menara Eiffel yang menjulang megah. Kemudian dari arah itu juga tampak seorang pemuda jangkung dengan rambut berkibar diterpa angin musim dingin. Mantel berat yang ia kenakan seolah menelan tubuhnya. Tapi sesuatu lebih tak lazim di tangannya kini. Ia menyodorkannya padaku.

"Sungguh? Es krim? Di cuaca _cerah_ begini?" tanyaku dengan majas ironi. Jelas sekali butiran salju turun seperti gerimis. Belum lagi nimbus besar memayungi kota cantik tempat kami berada.

"Untuk kencan kita," balasnya ringan kemudian menjilati es krim miliknya.

"Aku kira kita akan membicarakan perihal saham keluarga Malfoy," ucapku bingung.

"Jadi kau tidak suka berkencan dengan pewaris Malfoy? Nona muda, perlu kuingatkan bahwa kencan ini mungkin bisa mempermulus jalanmu untuk setidaknya membuatku menyetujui penggabungan saham milikku."

Astaga demi celana Merlin yang kebesaran. Sejak kapan ferret ini senang bergurau? Ia masih terus menghabiskan es krim miliknya, sementara aku hanya menatap ngilu milikku. Kualihkan pandang kembali ke seine yang tenang dengan riak gelombang.

Butiran salju turun seperti gerimis yang lebih besar kemudian berubah menjadi tetesan embun dan air. Beberapa orang berlindung, tapi kebanyakan masih asyik di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menggabungkan saham di proyek shier?" tanyaku agak ragu. Ia mengangguk pelan, belum beralih dari kegiatan memandangi eiffel. "Kalau perlu akan aku gabungkan Malfoy dengan Millow corp jika kita menikah."

Aku tersentak dengan kalimatnya. Ia menoleh agak terkejut ketika dengan bodohnya aku batuk-batuk karena kaget. Astaga, aku bahkan hampir lupa kemana hubungan absurd ini akan bermuara. Bukankah mereka mengira aku Harmony Millow.

"Kau benar mau menikah, ergg dengan seorang Harmony?" tanyaku menyidik.

"Ya," jawabnya ringan. "Denganmu," lanjutnya.

"Apa kau tahu banyak tentangku?" tanyaku. Aku mengingat kembali isi kamar Harmony, terlebih lagi isi lemari kayu besar dengan kumpulan buku-buku tua berdebu dengan isi super aneh. Banyak coretaan-coretan dan sobekan-sobekan perkamen. Dari sekian banyak catatan, aku hanya menemukan satu lembar sketsa wajah Draco Malfoy.

"Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kau merestui hubunganku dengan Austin dulu?" tanyaku ketika tiba-tiba memori hari pertama di kantor berkelebat. Ketika si pemuda dengan iris hijau mencium pipiku.

"Oh, anggap saja dulu berbeda. Anggap saja sekarang aku baru sadar bahwa aku begitu menginginkanmu," ucapnya mencibir.

"Astaga, Malfoy! Tak perlu melow drama begitu," balasku gerah. Aku berjalan pergi meninggalkannya ketika alarm di perutku berbunyi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya segera.

"Aku lapar. Kau mau ikut mencari makan?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh. Segera saja si pemuda pirang itu berlari kecil mengejarku. Menyejajari langkahku.

Harus aku akui musim dingin di Paris ini begitu cantik. Senada dengan keanggunan kota tempatku berada. Ketika butiran salju tersebut mengumpul dan jatuh bertumpuk. Atau menguar di udara terbuka. Ketika kristalnya menyatu dengan bulir udara beku. Menenangkan. Dengan wangi khas musim dingin yang merebahkan alam. Menidurkan pepohonan. Meyisakan batang dan ranting kokoh tak berpenghuni.

Ada sedikit harapan dan kebahagiaan ketika memainkan peran ini, di samping segala masalah yang ada. Aku mulai mengerti sebagian kecil dari diri adikku. Aku mulai lega ketika akhirnya seseorang yang berjalan di sebelahku tak lagi menganggap adikku musuh, bahkan astaga, ia ingin menikahinya.

Ya, manis memang. Tapi hal besar yang coba aku tutupi adalah kenyataan besar bahwa aku seorang Hermione Granger. Aku tak bisa bayangkan jika akhirnya Malfoy tahu. Apa ia akan mengirimku ke tempat adikku saat ini? Aku tertawa getir memikirkannya. Baiklah, setidaknya kemampuan sihirku masih sangat baik untuk mempertahankan diri.

Kami berjalan di sepanjang jalan menuju barisan pertokoan dan restoran-restoran mewah. Pendar tipis cahaya remang dari lampu yang dinyalakan dengan tujuan memberikan kesan klasik. Aku menunggu Draco yang memilih restoran mana yang akan kami datangi.

Kami masih berjalan, dan aku mulai menggigil di tengah udara ini. Kurapatkan mantel buluku. Sesekali pemuda di sebelahku menoleh padaku. Tak lama, ia menarikku ke dalam sebuah restoran.

Bunyi bel pintu berkelontang ketika kami masuk. Dan aku bisa melihat keadaan di dalamnya. Suasana lembut dan hangat menguar dari atmosfernya. Seorang pelayan menuntun kami pada sebuah meja yang masih kosong. Aku dan Draco duduk disana. Setelah melepas mantel kami berdua, ia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku sebentar.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Serpihan salju, Nona Millow," jawabnya. Aku bisa merasakan hangat dari uap air yang ia hembuskan. Sepintas, napasnya menenangkan. Aku menarik napas dalam untuk mengembalikan diriku dari lamunan.

Sebelum pelayan datang, kami telah melihat-lihat daftar menu dan memilih-milih. Setelah sesuai, pelayan pun datang menghampiri kami. Ia tersenyum sangat ramah, terutama padaku. Ketika aku menunjukkan apa yang aku pesan, ia agak terkejut.

"Aku pikir anda akan memesan green tea seperti kemarin," ucapnya masih dengan senyuman.

"Kemarin?" tanyaku mengulang. Ia hanya mengangguk.

Draco menoleh padaku, dan aku berusaha menutupi kebingunganku. "Ehm, baiklah. Aku ganti minumannya dengan green tea. Agar tetap langsing," ucapku dengan tawa bodoh. Tapi Draco mengamatiku karena memang apa yang dikatakan pelayan tadi ganjil.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang nona ini pesan, kemarin?" tanya Draco pada si pelayan.

"Banyak cangkir green tea," jawab si pelayan pada Draco, kemudian beralih padaku. "Anda terlihat tergesa-gesa."

Draco pun diam. Si pelayan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil pesanan kami. Sementara aku masih dengan wajah kebingungan yang sulit disembunyikan, berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Walau sesekali aku perlu menghindar dari sorot kelabu tajam yang seperti meminta penjelasan.

"Bukankah seharian kemarin kau di Shier bersamaku, Mony!"

Akhirnya si pirang buka suara. Aku mengangguk. Lebih baik jujur saja sekarang karena memang aku pun tak tahu.

"Kau memiliki time turner?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Aku menggeleng cepat. "Kau pikir aku berbohong?" tanyaku sinis. Padahal, ya selama ini aku memang berbohong.

"Mungkin pelayan itu salah orang," gumam Draco seraya melambaikan tangan pada udara kosong. Mengenyahkan situasi.

"Kau pernah melihat seseorang yang mirip denganku?" tanyaku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya jika kuingatkan dirinya pada sosok darah lumpur. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk. "Dimana?" tanyaku segera.

"Hogwarts."

Ah ya, tepat sekali. Aku hampir tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia bertunangan dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan darah lumpur kotor dari sekolahnya.

"Bagaimana dia? Apa mirip denganku?" tanyaku.

"Tidak terlalu."

Demi Merlin, apa penyamaranku ini terlalu hebat? Apa seorang Draco Malfoy telah berubah? Aku tertawa mencemoohnya. Tapi ia dengan santai menyantap pesanan yang baru saja datang.

Aku hanya mengacak makananku, seakan nafsu makan ditarik drastis karena pikiranku masih tertuju pada pernyataan pelayan tadi. Salah satu kemungkinan yang paling mungkin adalah time turner. Tapi aku yakin, aku telah menyerahkannya pada . Atau, diriku di masa depan memintanya kembali kemudian menggunakannya? Tapi untuk apa?

_Green tea_

Untuk apa memesan green tea?

Kututup mataku perlahan. Sejenak berkelebat isi dari jurnal Harmony di manor. Green Tea, GT? Sebuah daun menjari yang tak terlalu besar. Apa sketsa yang digambar Harmony itu adalah daun green tea?

"Kau pernah dengar jampi transfigurasi menggunakan green tea, Draco?" tanyaku meluncur begitu saja.

"Sepertinya iya," ia tampak mengingat. "Mirip polyjus. Hanya saja lebih lama. Tapi itu sihir hitam."

"Sihir hitam?" tanyaku.

"Kau bisa mengubah sesuatu dalam waktu hampir satu minggu. Berbeda dengan polyjus yang hanya tahan beberapa jam."

Draco menutup perbincangan kami. Sementara ia masih setia dengan makan siangnya, pikiranku terus berkutat dengan semua kemungkinan. Mengapa dan bagaimana. Siapa yang kemarin datang ke restoran ini memesan banyak green tea? Apakah itu untuk jampi transfigurasi? Apakah itu aku dimasa depan dengan time turner? Atau tanpa time turner yang berarti tak ada perjalanan melintas waktu. Apa itu berarti ada seseorang yang mirip denganku kemari? Atau memang akulah yang melintasi waktu? Atau?

"Hey, cepat habiskan makan siangmu, Mony!" suruh Draco tiba-tiba. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, dan segera saja menuruti ucapannya.

Ketika lamunan tentang kemungkinan time turner itu pecah, perhatianku teralihkan pada gambaran keadaan di luar. Saat hujan yang lebih besar berjatuhan di atas jalan-jalan kota dan paving block. Kristal salju luruh bersamanya. Menjalari dingin di kaca-kaca berembun. Menjalari dingin yang bertemu suasana absurd yang beberapa waktu ini terjadi.

Kualikan perhatian, kini hazelku sesekali mengamati kelabu teduh di hadapanku. Seorang pemuda yang berbeda dari yang kukenal dulu saat di Hogwarts. Apa ia memang telah berubah, atau ini memang sifat aslinya?

Tapi tunggu, ketika aku mengingat hari-hari saat pertama aku mulai bermain peran menjadi Harmony Millow, yang aku dapat adalah perlakuan dingin dan bengis. Tak ada belas kasihan. Apa itu berarti saat dulu, hubungan dingin terjadi di antara mereka? Lantas semenjak proyek Shier itu ketika kami dekat, mengapa ia melunak? Apa yang membuatnya hangat? Dan, bagaimana dengan Austin? Karena sebenarnya aku kasihan padanya.

Aku menggeleng cepat berusaha mengusir lamunan bodoh tak berkesudahan. Dan ketika terhenti dari keanehan, aku mendapati sepasang kelabu memperhatikan.

"Apa?" tanyaku sarkastik.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sepertinya kau kebingungan?" tanya pemuda itu. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu kemudian menyeruput green tea yang sudah dingin. Sial.

Waktu berganti berangsur lambat ketika raut langit telah memudar. Sapuan jingga keemasan mewarnai prosesi matahari diinjak cakrawala. Kami keluar dari restoran tersebut kemudian berapparate ke manorku.

Malam sudah menyelubungi bumi ketika kami tiba di manorku. Udara dingin beku seperti berusaha mencekikku. Aku berlari untuk segera tiba di naungan yang lebih hangat. Draco berjalan lebih dulu masuk ke dalam manor. Dan ketika kubuka pintu depan, aku melihat ayahku tengah duduk di sofa. Aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Jadi, hubungan di antara kami sebenarnya agak canggung. Entahlah, aku lebih suka sendiri.

Aku melihat Draco telah menghilang di atas tangga spiral, dan ketika ayah yakin sepertinya pemuda itu memang telah kembali ke kamarnya, ayah memanggilku.

"Hermione."

Langkahku terhenti. Setelah sekian lama tak mendengar seseorang menyebut namaku dengan benar. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat pria paruh baya itu memegang sebuah surat di tangannya. Ia tersenyum kaku padaku.

"Harus menunggunya menghilang sebelum memanggilku?" tanyaku degan tawa getir. Kutahu pria paruh baya itu menghela napas panjang.

"Surat dari kementerian sihir Inggris. Mereka bilang, mereka sangat terkesan dengan rencanamu pagi ini. Ayah tak tahu kau ke Inggris tadi pagi," ucapnya.

_Memang tidak_

Aku mematung. Mataku menyipit, aku berusaha mencerna tiap kata dari kalimatnya tadi. Jika ingataku masih baik, dan tentu saja masih, pagi ini aku bersama Draco. Ketika keanehan di restoran tentang seseorang yang memesan green tea belum hilang, aku dikejutkan dengan hal aneh lainnya. Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

Aku tersenyum pada ayahku kemudian pergi menghilang di balik kamar.

…

…

Dingin menyelubungi udara ketika beku menyatu ke dalam lapisan marmer putih tulang. Kakiku hampir mati rasa dicengkeram temaram. Aku bahkan lupa memakai sendal bulu. Setelah kepulangan tadi, mataku masih enggan tertutup. Aku mengalami insomnia akut walau sebenarnya tubuhku sudah berontak meminta istirahat.

Kini langkah kakiku membawaku menyusuri koridor manor yang sepi. Derap langkah pelan kakiku tanpa penghalang adalah satu-satunya suara selain alunan angin musim dingin. Salju terus menumpuk, berjatuhan dari langit redup. Malam ini bintang kesulitan menembus kanopi langit. Kelembapan tinggi dan kadar uap air yang membeku, mengkristal dan jatuh dalam butiran salju.

Menguapkan memori dan kerinduan. Ketika tembang kedamaian ini menelusup ke celah hati untuk mengingatkanku, pada apapun yang tak bisa kugenggam saat ini. Kerinduan yang terbawa terbang bersama atmosfer kedamaian.

Kini, sepertinya suara yang menggema di kepalaku bukan hanya bagaimana kakiku menderap lantai, atau tubuhku yang menggigil. Suara sepatu beradu dengan marmer terdengar dari lorong lainnya. Ketika bayangan seseorang muncul, disusul pemiliknya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Mungkin bingung melihatku berkeliaran tengah malam begini.

"Berkeliling," jawabku asal.

Akhirya kami berjalan bersama dalam diam. Menyusuri lorong panjang di sayap kanan manorku. Dan pikiranku masih sama kusutnya seperti beberapa jam lalu. Aku hanya mengikuti kemana kakiku pergi, dan kemana pemuda di sebelahku pergi. Aneh memang, kami tak bicara. Kesunyian melingkupi, bahkan aku bisa mendengar hembusan beku napasnya.

Ia terhenti, begitu pun aku. Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuknya. Melihat sesuatu yang baru aku sadari ada di tempat ini.

"Kunang-kunang," gumamku pelan.

"Kau mungkin butuh sedikit pemandangan yang menenangkan. Kulihat seharian ini kau tak fokus," ucapnya.

Untuk beberapa saat aku terdiam memperhatikan bagaimana pendar hijau itu berterbangan mengerumuni kegelapan dan cahaya. Pada bagian taman di manorku, selama ini aku tak pernah berkeliling. Atau mungkin aku tak pernah memperhatikan hal-hal kecil yang mungkin saja dapat memberi ketenangan. Terlalu tegang dan kebingungan.

Aku menoleh padanya. Pada pemuda pirang platina yang mengalungkan lengannya di bahuku. Ada perasaan terkejut bercampur bingung. Serta entah sesuatu apa yang membuat degupan jantung semakin cepat.

"Aku sudah mencintaimu cukup lama. Mungkin menolongmu walau kau tak menyadarinya. Ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yang tak bisa kutolak. Aku minta maaf. Untuk semua waktu."

Aku terdiam. Hazelku masih kebingungan mecari-cari maksud perkataannya tadi. Apakah harus seperti itu berbicara pada tunanganmu sendiri, Malfoy?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyaku.

"Kuharap, aku bisa menjelaskannya segera."

Dan, hembusan beku menjalar. Mengantarkan dingin yang berangsur berubah menjadi hangat. Ketika frekuensi degupan jantung kian meningkat. Waktu pun terhenti. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Namun aku tak bisa menolaknya. Aku tak bisa berpura-pura menjadi Harmony dalam situasi ini.

0o0o0

00

Bunyi letupan bunga api kecil terdengar samar di belakangku. Ketika kutengok sejenak api masih setia mencumbu kayu bakar menjadi abu. Siluetku terbentuk di dinding. Membesar dan mengecil karena cahaya dari perapian. Panas api setidaknya mampu menahan udara beku yang menjalar dan menyusup dari celah dinding.

Aku sendiri. Berhadapan dengan lemari kayu besar milik Harmony dan tumpukkan perkamen lusuh. Buku-buku tebal dan tua bertumpuk di sekelilingku. Aku masih mencoba mengamati. Ketika akhirnya aku mengingat kembali tulisan GT dan berusaha menghubungkannya dengan Green Tea. Sseseorang yang mirip denganku memesannya begitu banyak, seperti yang dikatakan pelayan itu.

Draco bilang, jampi transfigurasi bisa menggunakan green tea. Lantas, jika memang bukan time turner, pertanyaannya adalah siapa. Siapa yang memesan banyak green tea. Siapa yang mendatangi kementerian sihir dan membuat rencana.

Aku kembali meneliti buku-buku ini dan berharap ada catatan yang terselip. Terus membukanya hingga terhenti pada sesuatu yang sepertinya sering kulihat.

_Magis hitam_

Penyebab utama kebakaran di Shier. Kedekatan kami yang memicu kutukan api naga tersebut karena aku dan adikku berada di satu tempat yang sama. Aku membaca catatan cukup panjang tersebut. Dan bagian akhir yang cukup menarik perhatian.

… _penyatuan dua jiwa tersebut menimbulkan percikan bunga api dari magis hitam. Penangkal yang digunakan untuk mematahkan kutukan pun merupakan sihir hitam. Karena perlu dilakukan ritual penyatuan darah. Lantas bagaimana caranya agar tidak terjadi percikan saat ritual? Itu berarti satu dari yang lainnya tak boleh berada di tempat ritual._

"Apa ini?" gumamku keheranan.

Aku melihat beberapa bagian dicoret, ditebalkan. Terutama pada bagian darah. Membacanya membuatku bingung sekaligus ngeri. Darah. Aku tahu bahwa sihir hitam seringkali menggunakan darah, seperti yang Harry ceritakan saat ia dan Dumbledore berupaya menemukan horcrux. Dinding gua walet meminta darah agar terbuka. Dan urusan sihir hitam seperti mematahkan kutukan pun memerlukannya.

Namun bukan bagian itu yang mengejutkan, seakan kata-kata Draco tentang mengubah benda mati menjadi benda hidup berkelebat. Aku menemukan catatan lain pada bagian akhir yang membuatku tercengang.

_Kayu gelondong sebagai pengganti mayat_

Aku mencengkeram kuat kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut. Dan segera saja ingatan tentang hari dimana aku melihat Harmony terbujur kaku melintas di kepalaku. Memaksaku untuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan paling tidak masuk akal. Jika tubuh yang membujur itu menggunakan jampi transfigurasi, bukankah itu hal yang sangat mungkin? Lagi pula, mayat tak perlu bergerak.

Kupikir semua menjadi makin kusut.

Atau justru sebaliknya?

Aku merasa perlu mendatangi pusara Harmony Millow.

…

…

TBC

Beberapa pertanyaan tentang cerita, Diloxy jawab langsung di dalam cerita.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Hurt/Comfort****, Mysteri**

**Warning: OC, miss typos, alur cepat, dll**

**Draco – Hermione – Harmony (OC)**

**Summary:** Warna merah menyala dedaunan kering adalah kobaran api yang melahap ragaku. Musim gugur yang mencabik jiwaku menuju ketiadaan. Aku ruh tanpa jasad yang melayang di kubah langit. Dengan timbunan rahasia yang tertumpuk di bawah salju

_**Seri multychapter dari Replace **_

**Greatest thank for your review, Guys!**

Hope you like it. Enjoy.

…

**The Soul © Diloxy**

**CHAPTER 5**

Nimbus keperakan masih menggantung di atas lembah ini. Padang kerontang yang kehilangan kehijauannya. Padang kosong dengan tumpukkan salju yang menutupi hampir separuh bagian. Ketika hazelku masih meneliti nisan beku tempat pembaringan jasad adikku. Sejujurnya aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan di tempat ini. Hanya menelitinya, tak lebih. Karena yang ingin kuperhatikan adalah adikku. Maksudku, isi dari peti matinya. Hanya saja rasanya terlalu gegabah dan tak tahu diri jika aku melaksanakan rencana gila di kepalaku.

Tapi, kenyataan yang membuatku penasaran setengah mati selama semalam masih juga berkelebat dan bergumul membesar bersama kenyataan lainnya. Aku ingat benar bagaimana rupa jasadnya. Seorang wanita yang sangat mirip denganku. Dengan gaun indah dan kulit putih bersih. Lalu bagaimana bisa korban kebakaran masih memiliki jasad putih bersih? Tanpa bekas luka bakar? Apa mungkin ada sihir yang bisa mengubahnya? Pada mayat?

Baiklah, aku tahu bahwa aku hanya disibukkan dengan kerumitan dan hipotesis-hipotesis semata. Belum ada bukti. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mencari bukti. Atau aku perlu menemukannya sendiri?

Tak mau terlalu berlarut dengan pikiran absurd ini, kuputuskan untuk segera pergi. Berdispparate dari padang mengerikan ini.

…

…

Aroma latte menyeruak begitu kubuka pintu ruanganku. Aku melihat Austin tengah menyiapkan berkas-berkas kerja di atas mejaku. Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia selalu menjelaskan apa saja yang akan aku kerjakan. Bagaimana jadwalku seharian ini.

Mataku kemudian tertuju pada secangkir latte hangat dan sepotong roti isi buah. Sepertinya Mapple menaruhnya lebih awal. Alarm di perutku juga telah berbunyi. Memikirkan banyak hal rupanya menguras kalori di tubuhku.

Aku duduk beringsut di atas sofa empuk di sudut ruangan, tak terlalu berminat mendengarkan penjelasan Austin. Dan lagi-lagi pikiranku melayang-layang entah kemana. Seakan belum berhenti dengan masalah keanehan Harmony dan rahasia yang melingkupi ketiadaannya, aku kembali diseret pada lamunan beberapa malam lalu.

_Ketika Draco Malfoy mengecup bibirku_

Temaram malam dan deretan kunang-kunang adalah saksi bisu bagaimana aku bahkan tak bisa menolaknya. Terlebih lagi kebekuan memaku tubuhku, berdiri mematung dan tunduk dalam aroma tubuhnya.

Dan setelahnya. Setelah sepasang kelabu teduh membiusku, aku dicambuk rasa sakit. Entah perasaan bodoh apa yang seenaknya menjalariku. Menjalari hati.

Kupijit-pijit keras kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut seraya terus mengulang dalam hati berbagai kalimat pengingat. Aku tak boleh mencintainya. Yang ia cium malam itu adalah Harmony. Bukan darah lumpur kotor.

Tapi semakin kenyataan menusukku, semakin rasa sakit memainkan tugasnya. Apa perlu teriakanku menggemakan pengakuan siapa diriku sebenarnya. Biar si ferret itu melemparkan cruciatus, atau bahkan kutukan kematian padaku sekalian karena telah berani mengganti posisi tunangannya.

"Mony, kau kenapa?" tanya Austin yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahku. Aku hanya menggeleng. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan. Kasihan muggle ini, tapi jika ada yang akan kuberitahu, sepertinya Austin orangnya.

"Di Perancis, apakah menggali makam seseorang akan dijatuhi hukuman berat?" tanyaku begitu saja.

"Mengapa bertanya begitu?" tanyanya heran.

"Hanya bertanya."

"Jika telah mendapat persetujuan dari keluarga, itu jadi legal," ucap Austin.

Oh yeah, aku keluarga gadis itu. Aku tersenyum miris kemudian terdiam dan terus berpikir. Sepertinya aku perlu memberitahu ayah ibu tentang rencana ini. Tentang semua keanehan ini. Aku perlu merunutnya agar mereka mengerti. Bagaimana pun juga ini masalah keluarga. Dan kecurigaanku pada apa yang ada di pusara milik Harmony perlu mendapatkan perhatian.

Aku menghela napas panjang kemudian menutup mata. Berusaha menenangkan diri dengan mengingat memori menyenangkan yang lama kutinggal. Bagaimana kabar Harry dan Ron. Kabar Inggris. Bagaimana mereka semua. Apakah ada yang merindukan ketiadaanku? Aku tersenyum begitu bayangan kenangan-kenangan menyenangkan tersebut melintasi kepalaku.

Lamunanku pecah begitu kudengar seseorang masuk ke kantorku. Kubuka mata dan melihat daun pintu mengayun. Draco Malfoy berdiri menatap sekilas pada Austin dengan pandangan tak suka, kemudian beralih padaku. Namun pandangannya melunak.

Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiriku kemudian duduk di sofa. Tepat di sebelahku. Dan tanpa komando, ia mengalungkan lengannya di bahuku. Aku bisa mendengar alunan degupan jantungnya. Aku kembali bisa menghirup aroma yang sama seperti malam itu. Ketika kepalaku bersandar di dadanya. Begitu kusadari, Austin telah menghilang dari ruangan ini.

"Apa aku perlu menciummu lagi agar kau benar-benar merasa aku mencintaimu?" tanya pemuda itu lembut.

"Tak perlu," balasku teramat pelan.

0o0o0

00

Kurapatkan mantelku untuk menghalau udara dingin yang masih terus mencoba menerobos paksa menggigit kulitku. Tak lupa sepatu bot tinggi, karena malam ini ada sesuatu yang cukup sulit yang akan aku lakukan. Kuselipkan tongkatku di dalam saku mantel. Kemudian berjalan menuruni anak tangga pualam untuk menemui dua orang aristokrat yang sepertinya sulit kujelaskan akar masalahnya.

Begitu kakiku tiba di lantai marmer besar, dua pasang mati mengikutiku sampai aku duduk di depan mereka. Sebelumnya aku memang telah mengirimi mereka surat. Hanya untuk menjelaskan keanehan apa saja yang terjadi. Dan permintaan izin membongkar makam adikku akan langsung kuminta saat ini.

"Kau mengira adikmu masih hidup?" tanya ibu mengawali dengan lembut.

"Dari semua hal aneh yang terjadi, aku rasa ya. Hanya 50 persen kemungkinannya."

Ayah batuk-batuk kecil, sementara ibu menghela napas panjang. Aku tahu, walau secara biologis mereka adalah orang tuaku, perasaan mereka pada Harmony sangat jauh lebih besar dibandingkan padaku. Dan aku hanyalah orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk kehidupan mereka. Mereka menginginkan aku bermain peran untuk mereka, tanpa komentar. Dan sekarang aku malah membuat mereka tak suka.

"Aku ingin membongkar makam Harmony."

Ini memang bukan seperti di film, tapi kilatan kemarahan bisa terlihat jelas dari dua pasang hazel di depanku. Ayah batuk-batuk dan ibu memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Ia bangkit dari sofa kemudian pergi. Sebelum ayah pergi menyusul ibu, ia memanggil peri rumahnya, Willy.

"Pastikan nona muda ini tak keluar manor sampai besok pagi."

Tanpa bicara padaku. Kedua aristokrat itu pergi dari ruangan ini. Tak ada penjelasan apa pun yang bisa mengubah pikiran keras mereka. Aku berlari secepat mungkin menaiki tangga, tak berminat mendengarkan penjelasan si peri rumah.

Menaiki kembali tangga pualam melawan udara dingin yang menerobos tubuhku tanpa ampun. Kucengkeram kuat tongkat di dalam mantel dan sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk tidak berteriak seperti orang kesetanan malam-malam begini.

Kudobrak pintu kamar segera, dan membantingnya keras-keras. Kepalaku berdenyut sangat keras, belum lagi sensasi kemarahan yang meluap-luap. Kadang aku merasa ingin kabur dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan semua kebodohan ini.

Aku beringsut jatuh bersandar pada daun pintu. Menangkup wajahku di dalam kedua telapak tangan. Teringat kembali bagaimana mata bulat besar Willy si peri rumah menatap kasihan padaku. Tak berani menolak perintah tuan besar manor ini, tak bisa juga menahanku seperti di penjara.

Tapi aku perlu mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam peti mati Harmony. Bagaimana aku bisa kesana? Kucengkeram kepalaku keras-keras. Bingung harus bagaimana.

Badai salju terus memaksa menerobos masuk. Menendang-nendang kaca jendela berembun telak. Salju mungkin telah cukup tebal menutupi jalan. Ada perasaan takut untuk keluar menerobosnya, namun rasa penasaran mengalahkannya.

Aku yakin mereka hanya menghalangi manor ini dari mantra apparate dan dispparate. Dan cara satu-satunya agar dapat keluar dari tempat ini adalah kabur menorobosnya. Tanpa sihir. Semoga peri rumah itu tak membuntutiku.

menit berganti begitu aku selesai berkemas, akhirnya kubuka jendela kamar. Angin kencang menyusup menerobos membawa butiran salju dingin ke dalam ruangan ini. Perapian pun padam seketika. Aku perlu merapatkan mantel dan topi bulu untuk menghalau dingin yang menusuk tubuh.

Aku berpegang pada tiang jendela kokoh, kemudian memanjatnya. Perlu ekstra kehati-hatian dengan langkahku saat keluar dari jendela, karena lapisan salju tebal mulai menutupi atap dan membuatnya licin.. Kini aku berhadapan langsung dengan atap manor dari lantai dua, juga badai yang tak menunjukkan tanda akan mereda. Atap beton dan genting terasa licin karena ditutupi lapisan salju tebal. Aku memijaknya perlahan seraya terus berpegang kencang pada tiang-tiang di pinggiran.

Badai mengguncang tubuhku lebih keras ketika aku masih berusaha untuk menuruni lantai dua menuju dasar. Ada bagian beton landai yang dapat digunakan seperti perosotan yang langsung berakhir dengan semak-semak. Sepertinya tak terlalu mengerikan. Aku memperhatikannya sejenak, kemudian melewatinya.

BUGH

Tubuhku berdebam cukup kuat dengan semak yang sengaja dibuat sebagai pembatas taman. Semak tersebut meredam jatuh. Segera kutepuk-tepuk mantel untuk mengusir serpihan salju. Aku berlari cepat menuju gerbang utama manor ini. Melewati pepohonan dan jalan setapak. Seraya terus memperhatikan ke belakang, takut entah siapa melihatku.

Kuayunkan tongkat dengan no nverbal. Masih belum berfungsi. Mantra peluntur itu masih aktif di tempat ini. Dan begitu aku tiba di hadapan gerbang besi kokoh yang menjulang tinggi, kembali kuayunkan tongkat. Masih belum berhasil.

Aku menarik napas panjang membiarkan bulir beku memenuhi paru-paruku. Ada rasa sakit mengoyak dadaku ketika dingin itu menjalar. Pikiranku sudah melambung jauh pada padang lili putih tempat pusara Harmony. Kembali kuperhatikan gerbang di hadapanku. Apakah tak ada jalan lain?

Gerbang ini menjulang, namun di bagian sekitarnya ditanami semak. Aku berjalan cepat untuk menemukan celah di bagiannya. Mengoreh bagian bawah dekat batang utama yang tidak terlalu ditumbuhi banyak dedaunan. Aku coba menerobosnya dengan paksa.

Kucabut tongkatku berharap bahkan di bawah semak ini mantra peluntur itu tidak bekerja.

_Dispparate_

…

…

Tubuhku tersedot pusaran ruang dan waktu. Dan detik berikutnya aku telah berada di hamparan padang lili yang tertutupi salju tebal. Angin dingin berhembus kencang. Angin ini masih berupa anak badai, dan kurasa akan terus membesar.

Tubuhku seakan mati rasa, terlebih kakiku saat mencoba melangkah. Aku menerobos dingin di tengah malam gila ini. Melawan kebekuan dengan hanya bermodalkan mantel, sepatu bot, dan topi bulu. Namun sungguh, dingin ini terasa begitu mencekik.

Jejak kaki tercetak di atas timbunan salju tebal di belakangku. Mengular menuju pusara putih, satu-satunya bangunan di tempat ini. Hanya ada pendar kecil cahaya dari lampu neon redup di rumah-rumah tak jauh dari padang ini. Sementara dataran ini benar-benar tak memiliki cahaya.

Aku berjalan dengan cahaya dari ujung tongkatku mendekati pusara Harmony. Dan begitu langkah kakiku tiba disana, aku memperhatikannya sekilas. Buket lili yang masih segar seakan baru saja ada seseorang yang kemari. Atau mungkin sengaja disihir agar tak layu. Entahlah, aku tak terlalu ingin tahu.

_Baiklah, aku sudah disini. _

Pendar cahaya meredup begitu kuarahkan tongkatku persis di depan nisan. Dengan sekali ayunan mantra non verbal.

BRUGHH

Batu itu terbelah. Penutup makam yang menjadi penghalang dengan peti mati Harmony kini hancur. Kuayunkan tongkatku untuk menyingkirkan puing-puing tersebut, sehingga kini peti mati adikku benar-benar terlihat jelas.

Aku melangkah untuk melihat lebih dekat, ketika frekuensi degupan jantung meningkat. Lubang kubur itu hanya sedalam sekitar satu meter hingga peti mati. Aku berjongkok di hadapannya. Kemudian meraih batu nisan untuk tempat berpegangan. Ketika kuputuskan dengan segala keberanian untuk turun ke bawah.

Hembusan beku menguapkan butiran salju, udara dingin yang mulai memenuhi paru-paru sungguh menyesakkan. Aku arahkan tongkatku pada penutup peti tersebut. Perlahan, peti itu pun terbuka. Memunculkan gambaran yang membuncahkan rasa penasaranku selama ini. Mataku terbelalak seketika.

_Sebatang kayu gelondongan_

Kututup mulutku segera karena hampir menjerit. Aku hampir terjatuh dan beringsut, segera memanjat naik dari lubang kubur ini dengan susah payah.

"Oh Merlin, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" desisku tak tentu.

Sekujur tubuhku didera gemetar hebat. Kakiku terasa dipaku dan dimantrai, lemas seketika. Aku mengamatinya dengan seksama, dalam rasa yang berbaur antara ketakutan, terkejut, bingung, segala pertanyaan yang membumbung tinggi. Tidak. Ini bahkan belum menjawab apa pun. Ini malah menambah daftar panjang keanehan tentang masalah ini.

_Harmony benar-benar masih hidup. Apa yang direncanakannya?_

Mataku liar meneliti ke sekitar. Kosong. Hanya aku satu-satunya manusia di tempat ini. Dan badai mengamuk membesar. Cukup sudah dengan kegilaan malam ini. Gadis itu masih hidup. Entah apa pun yang akan dilakukannya.

Aku bangkit berdiri, masih dengan kebingungan yang belum hilang. Mengarahkan tongkat pada batuan yang telah hancur tadi. Merapalkan mantra 'reparo' untuk membuatnya utuh kembali. Membuat pusara di hadapanku seakan tak tersentuh. Biar badai menenggelamkannya dalam timbunan salju.

Aku menjauh dari pusara itu degan berlari. Seakan tak mau berlama-lama pada kebohongan yang tertimbun rapat di bawah tanahnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku perlu menceritakannya pada orang tuaku? Lantas bagaimana jika mereka bahkan bersikeras tak mau mendengar?

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak seraya menarik napas panjang. Aku tak mungkin kembali ke manor malam ini. Aku perlu bicara dengan seseorang. Siapa? Draco? Kurasa tidak.

Dan detik berikutnya, dispparate menyedotku menghilang dari padang lili ini.

…

…

Aku berada di halaman sebuah rumah tak terlalu besar, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Sebuah pintu dari kayu yang dicat dengan warna muram. Pendar cahaya dari dalam rumah terlihat, menandakan ada seseorang di dalam. Kuketuk beberapa kali. Dan tak lama suara langkah kaki mendekat, daun pintu pun berayun. Memunculkan wajah lelah dengan rambut coklat dan iris hijau yang berkilat ketika mendapatiku.

Austin.

"Ada yang perlu kuceritakan. Tapi sebelumnya, kuharap kau tenang," ucapku mengawali.

0o0o0

00

Tubuhku dibulam selimut tebal dan hangat. Segelas coklat panas di tangan, masih mengepul. Aku meneguknya sesekali. Tubuhku tak lagi gemetar karena hipotermia. Dadaku tak berdebar sekencang tadi. Frekuensinya perlahan menurun. Helaan napas menenangkan, kucoba atur sebisa mungkin agar aku tak ditarik kegilaan. Aku perlu sebisa mungkin untuk terus berpikiran rasional. Karena untuk masalah ini memerlukan pikiran jernih, walau sampai saat ini aku belum tahu harus bagaimana. Apa aku perlu mencari Harmony?

Ketika ketenangan mulai menjalariku, atmosfer berbeda muncul dari diri Austin. Sekretaris muggle Harmony yang saat ini masih terbelalak dan dihantui keterkejutannya. Satu sisi ia lega karena kekasihnya mungkin masih hidup. Namun di sisi lain aku menamparnya bahkan dengan kenyataan yang belum pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Tentang dunia sihir. Tentang kutukan kami. Tentang masalah kebakaraan di Shier. Juga tentang segalaa keanehan. Seolah Harmony millow merencanakan sesuatu dan tak seorang pun mengetahuinya. Aku bahkan bercerita pada Austin tentang betapaa misteriusnya Harmony, bahkan bagi penyihir sepertiku.

"Sebaiknya kau segera tidur," ucap Austin melirik jam dinding. Sebelumnya aku memang meminta ijin untuk bermalam di rumahnya. Dan tanpa perintah dua kali, aku bangkit. Berjalan menuju kamar yang ditunjuknya. Merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuk. Merebahkan diri di dalam buaian malam. Hingga mimpi menculikku.

Mimpi tentang pemuda pirang platina yang mengacungkan tongkat padaku. Kilatan hijau berpendar ketika kudengar rapalan sebuah kutukan.

_Avada kedavra_

0o0o0

00

Kusematkan bros lili di blazerku, kemudian mematut-matut kembali di depan cermin. Sepertinya sudah sempurna. Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar ini. Ketika daun pintu kamar berayun, kulihat Austin tengah memasak sarapan di pantri. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, kupikir selama ini aku telah bertindak buruk, jadi hanya mencoba bersikap baik dengan mengadakan pertemanan.

"Selamat pagi Hermione Granger," sapa muggle itu dengan senyuman. Ia menoleh sekilas padaku. Aku balas tersenyum padanya,"Hermione saja." Untuk kesekian kalinya aku senang seseorang menyebut namaku dengan benar.

"Aku membuat telur dadar dan jus apel," ucap Austin meletakkan telur dadar yang telah matang di atas piring. Ia berjalan ke arahku kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja dan duduk bersamaku.

Tak ada yang terlalu istimewa atau berbeda. Hanya saja aku bisa melihat kebingungan masih menjalari pemuda itu. Aku yakin masih banyak hal yang ingin Austin tanyakan padaku, tapi ia pun tahu bahwa posisiku saat ini benar-benar riskan. Ia tahu aku memerlukan bantuan lebih, walau pun aku tak akan menyeretnya lebih jauh ke dalam masalah ini.

"Kau merindukannya?" tanyaku di sela sarapan ini. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku kehilangan Harmony begitu kau menggati posisinya sejujurnya."

"Kau tahu perubahan sikap seorang Harmony menjadi Harmony palsu?" tanyaku dengan tawa kecil.

"Tentu saja. Kurasa aku yang selama ini dekat dengannya. Gadis itu memang tertutup. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana kebiasaannya. Dan kau melakukannya dengan kurang profesional," ejeknya dengan tawa lepas.

"Oh, aku bukan pemain peran," cibirku.

"Karena sikapmu pada Draco yang membuatku bingung. Seorang Harmony tampak sangat membenci Draco."

"Memang bagaimana sikap Harmony pada Draco?" tanyaku menyelidik. Kupikir sejak awal mereka seperti musuh.

"Tak ada masalah. Harmony dan Draco baik-baik saja. Mereka seperti yang telah kenal sejak lama. Dan aku tahu pasti tak ada hubungan lebih di antara mereka. Karena Draco sendiri yang menyuruh Harmony untuk menerimaku. Draco tahu sejak awal kami saling mencintai. Dan pertunangan antara mereka bukan penghalang, karena sejak awal mereka akan mematahkan pertunangan tersebut. Hanya menunggu waktu hingga orang tua mereka siap."

"Kau yakin Austin?" tanyaku memijit dahiku dengan keras.

"Ayolah, aku tak mungkin berani memacari direktur Millow corp dan tunangan dari pemilik Malfoy corp, perusahaan terbesar di Inggris, jika memang aku tak mengantongi ijin dari mereka berdua," jawab Austin dengan tawa renyah.

Pikiranku melambung jauh pada hari-hari dimana aku mengawali peran ini. Menjadi seorang Harmony Millow. Dan bagaimana bisa seorang Draco Malfoy yang menurut penuturan Austin baik-baik saja, berubah total menjadi begitu bengis. Padaku.

Memori-memori itu melesat di kepalaku, berontak keluar dan meminta penjelasan. Bagaimana sikap sinis dan dingin pemuda itu. Ketika ia menyeretku menjauh dari Austin di restoran. Ketika dengan kearoganannya melarangku untuk menjauhi Austin. Bahkan ketika ia mematriku dengan kenyataan bodoh, bahwa aku adalah miliknya.

Dan kenyataan buruk itu lambat laun berubah menjadi perjalanan manis ketika ia melunak. Ketika kami melewati proyek Shier bersama. Sampai dimana ia mengecupku. Sampai dimana ia menjatuhkan perasaanku. Seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy. Seseorang yang sejak dulu menginjak status darahku.

"Karena sejak awal, sejak orang tua mereka menginginkan pertunangan itu, baik Harmony maupun Draco tak berniat untuk mengikutinya," ucap Austin memecahkan lamunanku.

Aku melahap potongan terakhir telur dadar di piring. Membuatnya bersih dengan noda-noda minyak yang mengotorinya. Kemudian meneguk jus apel hingga tak bersisa. Aku masih menatap piring yang dipenuhi noda minyak tersebut.

"Kurasa sikap Malfoy berbeda setelah kau mengganti peran Harmony. Kurasa dia menyukaimu, Hermione. Begitu pun kau," ucap Austin menoleh padaku.

"Jangan bodoh. Di dunia sihir, dulu aku adalah darah lumpur. Penyihir keturunan muggle," aku menarik napas panjang. "Draco Malfoy menginjakku di bawah sepatuya. Kurasa sebentar lagi ia akan melemparkan kutukan kematian padaku," ucapku seraya menangkup wajah. Bayangan mengerikan mimpi semalam melintas begitu saja.

"Pemuda itu memang tampak berubah lebih baik. Sekitar setahun lalu. Karena tahun-tahun sebelumnya ia memang kacau," ucap Austin.

"Kurasa itu karena masa sulit menjadi pelahap maut. Pengikut dari penyihir jahat. Tapi setelah setahun kemarin, mereka hancur. Dan beberapa penyihir berubah menjadi lebih baik. Kau pikir itu terjadi pada keluarga Malfoy?" tanyaku kemudian. "Bisa saja," jawab Austin seraya membuka-buka lembaran koran.

Aku teringat kembali kepada persidangan keluarga Malfoy. Pengakuan Harry tentang Narcissa yang menyelamatkannya, sungguh menyelamatkan keluarga mereka. Pasalnya menjadi pelahap maut merupakan kejahatan yang akan berakhir di Azkaban. Juga tentang kejadian di Malfoy manor dulu. Astaga, aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku ingat benar bagaimana sikap pemuda pirang itu. Aku tahu ia sangat yakin bahwa itu Harry walau pun wajahnya terkena mantra. Ada aku dan Ron. Lantas siapa lagi penyihir yang bersama kami. Tapi pemuda pirang itu berpura-pura bodoh dengan berlagak tidak tahu.

Hingga saat dimana Bellatrix menuliskan kekejaman itu di lenganku. Mungkin aku berhalusinasi, seolah melihatnya nanar menatapku. Kelabu itu. Yang berkata pada bibinya untuk tidak membuang waktu dengan menyiksaku. Apa ia berusaha menyudahi penderitaanku? Tapi…

"Selesai dengan sarapanmu, Hermione?" tanya Austin memecah kegelisahanku. Aku mengangguk segera.

Kami menaruh peralatan makan kotor ke pantri di bak cuci piring. Setelah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor, aku melihat Austin mencari-cari kunci mobil.

"Emhm, Austin. Kau mau merasakan beberapa mantra?" tanyaku dengan senyuman.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita bisa tiba di kantor dalam sekejap," ucapku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, kemudiaan memegang lengannya. "Kuharap kau membawa uang lebih untuk pulang dengan taksi."

Dan detik-detik setelahnya, kami tersedot pusaran waktu.

_Dispparate_

0o0o0

00

Aku berjalan mantap menuju pintu ruanganku, ketika terdengar suara gaduh di arah belakang. Suara hak sepatu beradu dengan lantai marmer. Dan saat aku menoleh, aku mendapati pemuda pirang itu berjalan ke arahku.

"Apa kau begitu bodoh sampai harus kabur di tengah malam dengan badai mengamuk?" hardiknya. Membuat seisi kantor hening. Kelabu itu sinis menatapku. Ada rasa takut, bingung dan bersalah di sekujur tubuh. Kini kelabu itu beralih pada Austin yang tampak tak kalah bingungnya denganku. Astaga, penuturan Austin bahwa seorang Draco Malfoy tak pernah ada masalah dengan kedekatannya bersama Harmony semakin membuatku bingung. Apa baru sekarang si pirang ini sadar kalau ia memang menginginkan adikku?

"Kau bermalam bersama dia?" tunjuknya dengan wajah marah yang tak bisa di sembunyikan. Tak ada jawaban. Baik aku mau pun Austin tak menjawab. Kami berdua bingung harus menjawab apa. Jawaban 'ya' hanya akan memunculkan pertanyaan mengerikan lainnya, seperti 'apa yang kami lakukan?' dan kemungkinan pertanyaan lainnya. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi.

Pemuda pirang itu terus memarahiku di depan pegawaiku. Awalnya memang menyebalkan, namun lambat laun setiap ocehannya terdengar aneh. Ia peduli padaku? Hingga menit-menit menggerahkan berlalu. Ia terdiam menatapku dalam. Berjalan ke arahku lebih dekat. Aku mundur dan hampir berlari, takut ia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk ketika kedua tangannya terulur. Aku pikir ia akan memukulku, cepat-cepat aku menutup mata dan beringsut.

"Aku tak bisa kehilanganmu," bisiknya teramat pelan. Ketika ia membawaku ke pelukannya.

…

…

**TBC**

**Maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Sebenarnya Diloxy ga bisa janji untuk kontinyu update seminggu sekali. Kayaknya ini paling cepat seminggu, mungkin dua minggu. The Soul sebenarnya belum selesai, dan Diloxy terus berusaha menamatkannya. **

**Dan maaf juga untuk typo di chapter sebelumnya. Ga dicek dulu EYD sebelum update, alhasil begitulah jadinya. **

**Terima kasih untuk review dan apresiasinya. Jadi penyemangat karena selalu mantengin e-mail. Seneng waktu baca review kalian. Mungkin cuma beberapa reviewers yang Diloxy balas, kalau pertanyaannya emang ga bisa dijelasin di fict ini. Dan berhubung andronya ga bisa buka ffn karena pake kartu yang memblokir situs ffn, ya jadi harus memanfaatkan netbuk dan wifi gratis. Hhehe. **

**Sampai jumpa di chap 6. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Hurt/Comfort****, Mysteri**

**Warning: OC, miss typos, alur cepat, dll**

**Draco – Hermione – Harmony (OC)**

**Summary:** Warna merah menyala dedaunan kering adalah kobaran api yang melahap ragaku. Musim gugur yang mencabik jiwaku menuju ketiadaan. Aku ruh tanpa jasad yang melayang di kubah langit. Dengan timbunan rahasia yang tertumpuk di bawah salju

_**Seri multychapter dari Replace **_

**Greatest thanks for your review, Guys!**

Hope you like it. Enjoy.

…

**The Soul © Diloxy**

**CHAPTER 6**

Badai terus mengetuk jendela dengan keras. Menendangnya dengan beku dan angin penuh salju. Di luar sana, badai musim dingin masih mengamuk. Tak mengijinkan siapa pun untuk keluar malam ini. Letupan bunga api dari perapian terdengar pelan di tengah suasana hening. Aku masih memperhatikannya. Siluet yang diciptakan kobaran api yang menghangatkan ruangan. Kobaran api itu adalah satu-satuya sumber cahaya yang berpendar di keremangan ruangan ini. Kamarku. Kamar Harmony.

Draco yang memintaku untuk mematikan lampu, sehingga suasana remang ini menemani kami. Ya, aku bersamanya. Aku tak tahu kegilaan ini akan berujung seperti apa. Yang ia tahu aku adalah tunangannya. Tak ada masalah.

Namun yang aku tahu, aku adalah Hermione Granger. Dan aku tak tahu mengapa aku terus mengijinkan dan membiarkan semua ini mengalir begitu saja. Mengapa aku menikmati kebersamaan ini.

Malam ini. Belum lepas dengan kebingungan tentang masalah Harmony, Draco datang dengan jalur floo. Kobaran api hijau itu memunculkannya begitu saja. Dan pemuda itu menciumku. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Kami masih menyatu untuk beberapa saat dan aku membiarkannya memburuku.

Hingga kini aku berada di pelukannya di atas sofa lembut. Sofa yang menghadap langsung ke perapian. Kutekuk kakiku untuk meredam dingin dan beringsut di dalam pelukannya. Kami dibalut selimut tebal untuk menghalau dingin yang menyusup dari celah dinding. Berulang kali ia mencium puncak kepalaku, membelai rambutku. Dan beberapa kali menciumku. Entah untuk yang kesekian kali.

Kuletakkan kepalaku di sebelah dadanya untuk mendengar alunan degupan jantung terindah. Seraya memegang segelas cokelat panas dengan kedua tanganku. Kupejamkan mataku beberapa kali. Seakan berusaha memasukkan sebanyak mungkin memori romansa malam ini. Aku tak mau memikirkan hal lain selain bagaimana perasaan ini bermain.

Menit-menit berlalu. Saat Draco meraih gelasku dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia mengecup puncak kepalaku. Kupejamkan mata untuk membiarkannya mengecup kedua kelopak mataku. Cuping hidungku. Dan lembut itu menjalar di bibirku. Cukup lama begitu ia membimbingku menuju ranjang di tengah ruangan ini. Menarikku dalam pelukannya. Menundukkanku dalam memoar ketika cinta memburu kami untuk menyatu. Biar perasaan ini menuntunku.

0o0o0

00

Hazelku terbuka. Aku menarik napas panjang berusaha memasukkan sebanyak mungkin udara ke dalam paru-paru. Menyesakkan. Hazelku menatap langit-langit kamar yang samar. Perapian telah benar-benar mati. Dan ruangan ini hanya di terangi matahari pagi musim dingin yang kesulitan menerobos gorden kamar.

Begitu kulihat seorang pemuda di sebelahku yang hanya ditutupi selimut tebal. Apa yang telah aku lakukan dengan seorang Draco Malfoy semalam? Aku yakin para penyihir Hogwarts tak akan mempercayainya. Begitu pun aku. Atau mungkin hanya aku yang tahu. karena pemuda di sebelahku tak tahu siapa gadis yang dicumbunya semalam. Rasa sakit mendadak menjalar di hatiku.

Aku duduk dan memandangnya. Menatap wajah seseorang yang membuatku tak karuan. Cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya kelabu itu terbuka dan menatap ke arahku. Ia tersenyum. Oh Tuhan. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda ini bisa benar-benar membiusku?

"Selamat pagi Nyonya Malfoy," bisiknya begitu ia duduk di sebelahku. Jemarinya membelai anak rambut yang menutupi wajahku. Menyibaknya perlahan kemudian mengecup puncak kepalaku.

"Aku mau tidur lagi. Kau mau ikut, Nyonya Malfoy?" tanyanya menggoda. Ia menguap dan segera jatuh kembali. Tertidur.

Aku bangkit berdiri setelah meraih kemeja panjang di atas lantai. Mengancingkannya dengan asal dan mengikat rambutku. Aku berjalan menuju cermin. Berhadapan dengan bayanganku. Seulas senyuman terkembang begitu saja. Minggu pagi yang tak seperti biasanya.

Aku menjalani rutinitas pagi seperti biasa. Mandi kemudian berpakaian. Ketika melihat pemuda itu masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidurku, aku segera keluar dari kamar. Berpikir untuk setidaknya menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur, dan menemukan banyak bahan makanan untuk dimasak. Beberapa kali Willy, peri rumahku menawarkan bantuan untuk memasakannya untukku. Namun aku berkeras.

Setelah selesai dengan memasak di pagi hari, aku kembali ke kamar. Beberapa roti lapis dan coklat panas kuletakkan segera di atas meja. Awalnya aku berniat membangunkan pemuda itu, tapi sesuatu melesat masuk ke jendela. Membuatku terbelalak hingga perlu mengejarnya sampai ke balkon belakang manor.

Aku berlari kepayahan mengejar patronus itu hingga akhirnya terhenti. Seekor berang-berang perak yang mengamatiku terlebih dahulu, kemudian bicara.

_**Kau tak perlu mencariku. Aku adalah Harmony. Separuh jiwamu yang melayang-layang di kubah langit.**_

Dadaku sesak. Seolah dingin ini menghentikan napasku untuk beberapa saat. Masih belum beranjak dari tempatku berdiri ketika patronus itu menghilang. Berang-berang? Patronus yang sama seperti milikku.

_Ia benar-benar masih hidup_

Kucabut segera tongkatku. Meletakkannya di atas telapak tangan, kemudian merapal mantra dengan ketakutan yang teramat besar.

"Point me."

…

…

Angin dingin menabrakku. Memukul-mukul tubuhku dan menampar wajahku terus-menerus tanpa ampun. Aku didera kebingungan hebat. Tak peduli bagaimana dingin ini menjalar dan menusuk tubuhku yang hanya dibalut sweater rajut panjang dan sendal. Tak peduli bagaimana salju tebal melakukan tugasnya untuk mempersulit langkahku. Mantra itu membawaku ke taman kota.

Sebuah taman yang ditutupi salju. Dan lucunya banyak orang yang bermain-main di tempat ini. Aku berlari seperti orang kesetanan seraya berteriak-teriak memanggil Harmony. Meneliti setiap orang di tempat ini. Seharusnya ini bukan pekerjaan sulit mencari kembaranku. Hanya saja rasa kesalku memuncak begitu mengingat mungkin saja ia menggunakan jampi transfigurasi saat ini. Dia tak ingin aku menemukannya.

"HARMONY!" teriakku seraya terus berlari memasuki taman ini. Orang-orang di sekitar memperhatkanku. Aku tak peduli seberapa gila diriku saat ini. Aku perlu menemuinya dan mengintrogasinya atas semua hal aneh yang terjadi padaku karena rencana bodohnya ini.

"Harmony!" ucapku kehabisan suara. Tubuhku gemetar melawan dingin yang berusaha melumpuhkanku. Aku berdiri kebingungan. Mencari-cari ke sekitar. Tapi sepanjang yang aku dapati hanyalah pepohonan kerontang yang tertidur pulas. Tumpukkan salju. Juga orang-orang yang melihat kebingungan ke arahku.

Tanganku refleks mencabut tongkat, namun segera kuurungkan. Aku tak mungkin menggunakannya di tengah kerumunan muggle. Beberapa dari mereka berjalan mendekatiku. Mencoba bertanya dan bicara. Namun yang kudengar hanya keriuhan tak jelas dari wajah-wajah kasihan yang menatapku. Aku didera panik luar biasa. Kepanikan itu membuncah semakin besar ketika aku menyadari orang-orang berlari. Beberapa dari mereka berusaha menarikku menjauh, namun aku menolaknya.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati asap mengepul dari pepohonan yang mulai ditelan kobaran api.

"Oh, astaga."

Aku meraung, begitu dengan bodohnya baru mengingat bahwa kedekatan kami akan memicu kutukan api naga, magis hitam itu bekerja. Harmony benar-benar di tempat ini. Dan dengan bodohnya aku mendekatinya. Memicu kobaran api ini.

Aku panik mencari-cari entah apa, dan saat itu melihat banyak orang berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka. Aku melihat seorang gadis kecil menangis di dekat pohon yang terbakar seraya terus memanggil ibunya. Aku berlari ke arahnya berusaha menolong.

Dahan pohon itu terkoyak api dan jatuh dengan kobarannya yang tak kalah besar. Menghadangku menuju gadis kecil yang menangis ketakutan melihat kebakaran di hadapannya.

"Kemari, tak usah takut," bujukku berusaha memadamkan kobaran api dengan swater rajut. Api itu melemah, hingga aku bisa meraihnya dan menggendong gadis itu.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga seraya terus menggendongnya. Karena nyatanya kobaran api di tempat ini semakin besar. Asap melingkupiku, membuat rasa sakit menyebar di dada. Berulang kali aku terbatuk. Menatap samar pada dua orang yang berlari ke arahku seraya meraih gadis kecil dari gendonganku.

Aku berlari kepayahan seraya terus menutupi hidung. Tapi rasa sakit ini menyerang dadaku. Terasa membakar. Aku kesulitan bernapas. Langkahku terhenti ketika rasa lemas menyerang tubuhku begitu saja. Aku terlambat menyadari dahan-dahan pohon yang terus berjatuhan dengan kobaran api. Hingga akhirnya,

BUGHH.

Sebuah dahan patah persis di depanku. Menyemburkan kobaran api besar. Api menyambar tubuhku. Membuatku menyala sempurna. Kulitku disengat rasa sakit yang teramat. Dan detik berikutnya, entah siapa menarikku hingga kami tercebur dalam kolam. Sebelum aku sempat melihatnya. Gelap telah terlebih dahulu menculikku.

0o0o0

00

_Aku adalah burung yang terbakar_

_Dengan nyala api berkobar yang menelan tubuhku_

_Aku adalah buruan dari kematian_

_Ketika ia tak berhasil menculik nyawa kembaranku_

_Harmony …_

_Harmony …_

_Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu_

_Lagu pengantar kematian .._

_Gravitasi menarikku ke dasar. Aku tenggelam dalam lautan kebingungan_

_Menunggu matahari tenggelam hingga cahaya remanglah satu-satunya penunjukku_

_Aku didera ketakutan_

_Seorang gadis dengan gaun putih yang memegang tangkai lili mengamatiku_

_Mengajak bicara, namun hanya diorama bisu yang kutahu_

_Ia menyuruhku untuk kembali_

_**Ini belum waktunya untukku mengetahui rahasia besar**_

…

Bau desinfektan dan alkohol menyerang indra penciumanku. Begitu perlahan cahaya terasa menyengat di mata. Cahaya neon panjang yang diletakkan berderet di sepanjang atap. Hazelku perlahan mengenali warna. Putih mendominasi ruangan ini. Tirai-tirai putih yang menjadi pembatas. Kuperhatikan dinding-dinding tempat diletakkan beberapa lukisan bergerak. Ternyata aku dibawa ke rumah sakit penyihir.

Kesadaran membawaku pada rasa sakit yang menyengat di sekujur tubuh. Begitu kuperhatikan balutan perban. Aku pasti mengalami luka bakar karena kejadian di taman itu. Aku kembali mengingatnya. Merunut peristiwa yang sangat cepat terjadi. Ketika pepohonan mulai terbakar hingga api menjalari tubuhku. Aku pingsan begitu seseorang yang entah siapa menarikku tercebur ke dalam kolam.

Aku menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang yang tertidur di sebelah ranjangku. Ia menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal. Kemudian aku beralih mengamati nakas di sebelahku. Mataku menyipit begitu menemukan benda ganjil diletakkan disana. Sebuah vas bening dengan sebatang mawar putih yang masih segar. Draco tak pernah memberikanku mawar putih. Austin tak mungkin kemari. Dan siluet mimpi membuatku tersadar.

"Harmony?" bisikku pelan pada diri sendiri.

Aku bangkit perlahan. Rasa sakit menyengat lebih begitu kugerakkan tubuhku. Aku turun dari ranjang rumah sakit kemudian berjalan keluar.

Langkahku membawaku menyusuri koridor panjang ini. Ini mungkin sekitar pukul lima pagi. Udara dingin menusuk masih mencoba membunuhku. Aku seperti mumi yang dibalut perban dan ramuan-ramuan. Hanya selembar baju pasien yang menutupinya. Ruanganku tadi tentu disihir agar selalu hangat. Sungguh kontras dengan keadaan di luar.

Aku masih mencari. Aku yakin gadis itu kemari. Apa yang ia lakukan? Maksudku, aku sungguh ingin tahu apa yang ia rencanakan. Setidaknya jangan menjadikanku seperti orang bodoh saat aku menggantikan posisinya untuk sementara.

Rasa panas menguasai wajahku. Dan dengan bodohnya liquid bening ini menerobos seenaknya dari kelopak mata. Aku tahu mendekatinya dan mencarinya adalah kesalahan. Itu bisa memicu kutukan api naga muncul kembali. Tapi setidaknya jangan biarkan aku seperti orang bodoh yang disuruh menikmati peran ini. Dengan kenyataan mengerikan bahwa mungkin saja semua ini akan diambil dariku suatu saat. Aku mengusap mataku yang berair.

Dan begitu kubuka mataku, aku melihatnya. Pemuda pirang platina yang berjalan ke arahku dengan wajah cemas. Tanpa bicara ia menuntunku kembali ke ruangan. Memintaku untuk kembali beristirahat. Aku merasakan aliran morfin di nadiku lebih deras begitu Draco melonggarkan selangnya. Dan menit-menit berikutnya aku kembali diculik mimpi.

…

…

_Harmony_

_Harmony_

_Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu_

_Lagu pengantar kematian …_

Kubuka hazelku perlahan. Rasa kantuk mulai kehabisan peran. Morfin dosis besar yang dialiri ke dalam nadiku telah benar-benar berada pada limit batas. Dan aku mulai bisa merasakan sengatan rasa sakit di kulitku. Kuperhatikan beberapa lembar perban telah dilepas. Kini hanya tinggal bagian dada dan perut yang dibalutinya. Entah karena luka dalam, karena jika kuingat kembali, perutku memang terantuk sesuatu agak keras saat tercebur ke dalam kolam.

_Siapa yang menceburkanku ke dalam kolam?_

"Apa kau menceburkanku ke dalam kolam saat kebakaran itu terjadi?" tanyaku pada pemuda pirang yang tengah mengamati jendela. Ia agak terkejut melihatku bangun.

"Syukur kau sudah sadar, Mony. Aku bahkan tak tahu sama sekali. Aku dan orang tuamu tahu setelah beberapa orang datang ke manor dan memberi tahu bahwa kau telah ada di rumah sakit muggle. Kami segera memindahkanmu kemari. Agar lukamu cepat sembuh."

"Begitu?" tanyaku lebih kepada udara kosong. Entahlah, mungkin hanya satu dari banyak orang baik yang berani melakukannya. Aku masih mengingat dengan baik bagaimana tubuhku menyala di tengah taman yang ditutupi salju. Sepertinya hanya orang gila yang mau memelukku dan menceburkan diri kami dalam kolam. Tempat satu-satunya api dapat menghilang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di taman?" tanya Draco.

"Hanya mencari tahu sesuatu," balasku pelan.

"Aku kebingungan mencarimu."

Aku meliriknya kemudian tertawa mengejek. Mencariku? Mencari gadis yang telah ditidurinya semalam?

"Apa kau sering melakukan itu, Malfoy?" tanyaku.

"Kau cemburu?" tanyanya dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Hanya jawab saja," balasku jengah.

"Kau yang pertama," jawabnya. Aku menyipitkan mata.

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku menarik napas panjang.

"Dan jika kita melakukannya lagi, itu jadi kau yang pertama dan kedua. Begitu seterusnya, Harmony Millow."

Penekanan pada dua kata terakhir mau tak mau menarik perhatianku lebih. Rasa sakit menjalar tak hanya di permukaan. Aku ditampar lagi oleh kenyataan mengerikan bahwa pemuda di depanku ini jelas bukan milikku. Ia milik Harmony. Yang mungkin akan ia ambil jika sudah kembali.

0o0o0

00

**Satu bulan berlalu**.

Kuperhatikan sisa-sisa pepohonan di taman kota setelah kebakaran hebat dulu. Dinas tata kota menggantinya dengan tanaman baru dan menatanya ulang. Mereka giat berbenah atas kerusakan yang belum mereka temukan penjelasannya. Atas kerusakan karena kutukan api naga yang membawaku menuju Harmony Millow. Di tempat ini.

Bumi mulai kehilangan salju yang mencair membentuk aliran sungai kecil. Musim telah beranjak, dan semi memainkan tugasnya. Ketika aroma rumput segar menggelitik indra penciuman. Atau serbuk sari bunga-bunga yang melayang ringan di udara. Musim semi yang mengantarkanku pada kebuntuan. Karena setelah kebakaran hebat itu, aku tak lagi mencarinya.

Aku menarik napas dalam. Berusaha memasukkan sebanyak mungkin kehangatan yang baru saja menguasai bumi. Ketika kulirik pemuda pirang di sebelahku yang masih mengamati keadaan taman. Aku memang memintanya menemaniku beberapa saat untuk jalan-jalan.

Satu bulan berlalu dan ini sungguh berbeda. Aku tak tahu lagi harus menyebut apa perasaanku pada aristokrat Inggris ini. Entah terlalu bodoh atau ceroboh hingga lupa bahwa tugasku hanyalah bermain peran. Ia bukan milikku.

Tubuhku sesekali masih terus menggigil walau pun dingin sudah lama pergi. Kulitku yang baru tumbuh merupakan jaringan rapuh yang jika tergores sedikit saja akan menimbulkan ruam merah, bahkan sobek. Kulit baru ini berwarna putih merona merah, seperti luka yang terbuka. Dokter di rumah sakit sihir Paris yang mengganti kulit lamaku yang telah hangus karena api. Ia menumbuhkannya seperti menumbuhkan tulang yang patah, tentu dengan ramuan-ramuan dan pengobatan super melelahkan.

"Kita kembali sekarang?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba. Ia menggenggam tanganku lembut. Aku mengangguk, dan detik kemudian kami ditarik pusaran waktu. Dispparate.

…

Kami berjalan di sepanjang koridor manor, kemudian berbelok dan masuk ke ruang tengah. Manor yang lengang dan sepi seperti biasanya. Orang tuaku memang selalu bepergian. Hanya ada Willy. Dan kali ini Draco sedang berbaik hati untuk menemani wanita malang ini.

Kami sarapan di meja di bawah jendela besar yang mengarah ke taman. Sehingga cahaya matahari tak kesulitan untuk mengenai kami. Teh lemon dan kroisant yang dilahap dalam keheningan. Tak ada obrolan yang terlalu spesial akhir-akhir ini. Pemuda di depanku, semenjak kebakaran di taman itu kini lebih sering memperhatikan dalam diam. Seakan berniat menjaga tapi tak diperlihatkan secara langsung. Ia lebih sering mengecup puncak kepalaku dengan tatapan melunak. Menenangkan. Tak ada masalah sepertinya, dan aku mulai memiliki perasaan lebih dari sebelumnya.

Gravitasi menarikku, dan aku tenggelam lebih dalam. Kuteguk teh lemon perlahan seraya memperhatikan iris kelabu yang melempar pandang ke arah taman. Kulit wajahnya berbinar diterpa matahari musim semi. Dan perlu waktu lebih banyak untuk menikmati keindahannya. Keindahan yang berangsur semakin membesar. Aku bahkan tak ingat bagaimana cara untuk membencinya. Aku hanya mengingat bagaimana seorang Draco Malfoy dari masa kemasa. Ketika kegelapan melingkupinya, hingga permainan peran ini yang mengantarkanku untuk lebih mengenal sosoknya. Seseorang yang membuatku melabuhkan segala perasaan.

"Apa baik-baik saja jika kau pergi ke acara peresmian perumaahan Shier?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba. Memecah keheningan antara kami. Aku meliriknya sebentar kemudian meletakkan cangkir berisi teh lemon. "Tak ada masalah. Aku sudah lebih baik." Pemuda itu tersenyum singkat, kemudian mengalihkan pandang kembali pada keadaan alam di luar jendela. "Kujemput kau di kamarmu jam delapan malam."

"Kau mau pergi dulu?" tanyaku agak terkejut. Ia mengangguk cepat. "Ke Inggris. Aku perlu membawa setelan. Dan ada beberapa hal yang perlu kutangani di Malfoy Corp. Kutinggal kau sebentar. Tak apa?" tanyanya agak khawatir. Aku menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja."

0o0o0

00

Aku mematung di hadapan cermin besar di kamar Harmony. Memperhatikan bagaimana pantulan diriku dibalut gaun panjang yang menutupi tubuhku. Aku sengaja mengenakan gaun lengan panjang agar lukaku tak terekspos secara langsung. Untuk menghindari kemungkinan terluka karena jaringan kulit ini masih rapuh.

Tak menunggu lama, pukul delapan malam perapian mengobarkan api hijau. Memunculkan pemuda pirang mengagumkan yang dibalut setelan hitam dari jalur floo. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku kemudian menarikku lembut kembali ke dalam perapian. Dan detik berikutnya, jalur floo membawa kami ke sebuah perapian di gedung Millow Corp.

…

Aku memperhatikan keadaan Ballroom ini. Ruangan besar yang disihir begitu mempesona dengan latar coklat madu. Seluruhnya adalah penyihir, dan aku yakin tak akan menemukan Austin di tempat ini. Ayah ibuku ada di sudut lain ruangan ini tengah berbincang dengan orang tua Draco dan beberapa penyihir penting lainnya. Bisa kulihat Umbridge berbicara panjang lebar seraya tertawa dengan cekikikan setan miliknya.

Aku dan Draco berjalan menjauhi kerumunan. Kami menuju lantai dansa yang dibalut cahaya samar coklat keunguan dengan alunan jazz lembut. Beberapa mulai berdansa pelan. Dan pemuda di sebelahku segera menarikku sehingga kini kami berhadapan. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di pinggangku. Menungguku membalasnya. Sambil menunduk menahan senyum merekah lebar di wajahku, aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya.

"Tak perlu malu-malu," bisiknya lembut. Wajahku memanas dan aku bisa menebak bagaimana warnanya. Seperti kepiting rebus atau semerah sup tomat mungkin. Aku merona. Dan tubuh kami bergerak mengikuti alunan musim semi yang di hadirkan di ruangan ini. Lembut menjalar dengan wangi khas kerinduan. Berpadu untuk beberapa waktu. Seakan tak mau kehilangan momen romansa menyejukkan ini. Aku bersandar di dadanya dan menutup mata. Siluet menyenangkan bersamanya berkelebat sempurna. Jelas di pikiran tergambar. Ya, berawal di balkon rumah si Shier ketika hujan meteor aquarids memainkan tugasnya. Ketika ia mengajak untuk meminta sebuah permintaan dalam hati.

_Semoga semua kerinduan ini tak pernah berakhir._

Memori itu berganti pada tepian sungai Seine yang berhadapan langsung dengan Eiffel yang menjulang. Ketika untuk pertama kalinya hatiku dijalari kehangatan. Hari-hari yang dilalui begitu mengantarkanku kepada sebuah rasa yang sulit didefinisikan. Dan ketika malam yang tenang, biar temaram dan kunang-kunang menjadi saksi ciuman pertama kami. Hingga penyatuan kami di bawah badai salju tahun ini.

_Aku mencintainya. _

_Tapi aku tak bisa apa-apa, jika suatu saat Harmony mengambilnya._

_Karena yang kucintai nyatanya mencintai yang lain._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" bisiknya lembut. Kubuka mataku begitu siluet tersebut menghilang. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku pelan. Ia tertawa kecil kemudian menatapku. "Aku mencintaimu." Aku menarik napas panjang begitu kenyataan menarikku untuk terjun bebas. "Bagaimana jika aku bukan seperti yang kau tahu?" tanyaku.

Ia diam. Alunan jazz lembut menghilang. Dan cahaya temaram berganti terang begitu keriuhan tepuk tangan terdengar. Kami menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya begitu tatapan matanya berubah.

Entahlah, yang kulihat hanyalah diorama bisu bagaimana kolega-kolega menyalami kami berdua. Membicarakan dan memberi selamat tentang keberhasilan proyek Shier, atau tentang pertunangan kami. Aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena dunia mendadak sunyi.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah hingga menubruk entah siapa. Aku menoleh cepat dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang segera meminta maaf padaku. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan sesuatu yang masih tak bisa kudengar. Aku mengingatnya. Pemuda yang memayungiku di pemakaman Harmony dulu.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir. Kucengkeram kuat kepalaku begitu menyadari bahwa masalah Harmony benar-benar belum selesai. Siluet mengerikan itu menamparku kembali. Bagaimana jurnal-jurnal Harmony berserakan dan akhirnya terkumpul di diriku. Bagaimana malam saat aku membongkar makamnya dan mengetahui mayat itu hanyalah kayu gelondong yang disihir dengan jampi transfigurasi.

_Pemuda ini tahu siapa aku._

_Dan siapa lagi di tempat ini yang mengetaahui kebohonganku?_

Mendadak aku diserang ketakutan tentang penyamaranku. Seakan takut terbongkar. "Aku baik-baik saja," ucapku cepat kemudian berjalan cepat menjauhinya. Aku berlari menuju pintu keluar untuk menghirup udara malam sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan begitu berhasil melewati ambang pintu, rasa bebas menguasaiku.

Udara malam menarikku pada kelegaan. Kujatuhkan diri di atas rumput basah, dan kulitku disengat dingin yang menerobos kulit. Kutangkupkan wajahku ke dalam telapak tangan. Membiarkan tangis pecah. Aku ketakutan. Segala peran ini mungkin akan terbongkar. Kalau pun tidak, entah kapan Harmony mungkin akan kembali dan meminta posisinya.

Tapi apa yang kulakukan? Bukankah aku muak dengan segala peran ini? Bukankah aku ingin segera lepas dan kembali menjadi seorang Hermione Granger? Tapi semua ini terasa rumit. Banyak hal membelitku. Membuatku seakan dipaku pada posisi ini. Ingin pergi tapi tak bisa pergi.

Entahlah. Perasaan ini mengoyak duniaku. Dan kegilaan ini membesar begitu kusadari, untuk kesekian kalinya, aku mencintai Draco Malfoy.

Ya. Aku melakukannya.

Kubuka mataku begitu kurasa entah siapa memegang pundakku. Aku segera menoleh dan mendapati pemuda pirang platina itu menatapku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk seraya mengusap paksa air mata.

Ia berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan mata kami. Menatapku persis ke dalam hazelku. "Kau tak baik-baik saja. Aku sudah tau sejak lama. Bukankah begitu Nona Millow?" kelabu itu gelap menatapku. Dan seringai mengerikan tergambar di wajahnya. Tubuhku lemas dan lututku bergetar. Hazelku terbelalak. Aku benar-benar jauh dari baik-baik saja.

"Maksudku Nona Hermione Millow?" tanyanya dengan suara mengerikan.

…

…

**TBC**

**Ah dear, apakah ini klimaks? The soul sebenarnya sudah selesai kerangkanya, hanya perlu dikembangkan. Masih ada beberapa chapter lagi sampai ke ending. Mungkin semuanya jadi sekitar 10 atau sebelas chapter. Tapi sejujurnya, Diloxy masih bingung dengan ending. Well, kalian mau ending yang seperti apa? Happy? Sad? Atau menggantung?**

**Ditunggu review kalian. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

"Tidakkah kau percaya apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Granger? Berpura-pura sebagai seorang Harmony Millow?" suara seraknya merobek gendang telingaku. Dan pukulan telak itu menghantamku tepat. Kepalaku terasa berdenyut. "Aku saudaranya. Jika kau tak suka, kau bisa pergi dari semua kebodohan ini!" teriakku.

Seringai yang muncul di wajahnya begitu memuakkan. Aku perlu menahan kepalan tangan untuk tidak mencari masalah lebih di tempat ini. Segalanya sudah menjadi buruk, dan sepertinya akan bertambah buruk. "Oh yeah! Manis sekali. Tapi Granger, tidakkah kau pikir bahwa aku mungkin sudah tahu tentang kebohonganmu dari awal? Apa kau tidak menyadari perubahan sikapku pada Harmony dulu sampai kau menggantinya? Kurasa kau juga mencari tahu itu, bukan? Apa sekretaris mugglemu tak pernah menjelaskan?"

Tawa memuakkan memenuhi atmosfer malam ini. Tubuhku menggigil menahan amarah yang meluap-luap. Dengan gerakan refleks, kucabut tongkat dari saku mantel dan menusukkannya tepat di leher ferret brengsek di hadapanku.

"Apa maumu?" desisku dengan segala kemarahan yang membuncah dan luruh dalam bulir bening. Panas memenuhi wajahku, dan aku tak bisa membendung lagi semua perasaanku.

"APA MAUMU, MALFOY?" teriakku lantang.

"Kau mau tahu tentang Harmony Millow? Aku yakin kau mencarinya."

Peganganku melemah, dan perhatianku teralihkan. Draco mendorong tubuhku. Dan detik berikutnya aku telah terjepit di dinding marmer yang tersembunyi. Ia menghalangiku dengan keras sehingga sulit untuk bergerak. Aku berontak sebisaku, meraung untuk dilepas, tapi ia masih setia dengan seringai memuakkan miliknya.

"Dengar aku Granger!" ucapnya berbisik. Masih menahan tubuhku dengan keras ketika aku terus mencoba berontak. "Apa selama ini aku pernah menyakitimu saat kau menjadi Harmony?"

"Kau sedang melakukannya, bedebah!" desisku. Ia menggeleng cepat kemudian menatap mataku tajam. "Dengar Granger. Jika aku berniat jahat, aku pasti sudah membongkar penyamaranmu sejak lama saat menjalankan proyek Shier. Tapi aku menjaganya dengan rapi walau pun kau sendiri yang beberapa kali mengacaukannya. Aku tahu yang terjadi. Aku bisa membantumu. Hanya saja kau harus mengikuti semua kataku." Aku palingkan wajah segera menatap dalam kelabu miliknya. "Seperti apa? Membiarkanmu meniduriku lagi?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tatapannya melunak. Ia melepaskan dirinya yang menahan tubuhku. Membiarkanku ambruk dengan rasa sakit yang menyengat menjalari tubuh. Dingin ini menusuk tepat ke paru-paru. Memenuhi dadaku dengan temaram menyesakkan. Aku bangkit dengan segala kemarahan yang sudah meluap tak tertahan. Cukup dengan kebohongan.

**PLAKKK**

Telapak tanganku terasa perih. Ruam merah membekas di pipi pucat miliknya. Ia diam. Tak melakukan apa pun. Seperti akan tetap diam jika aku kembali menamparnya.

"Kau bebas melakukannya," ucapnya tenang. Aku berjalan menjauhinya dengan genggaman erat pada tongkatku. Bersiap menghilang entah kemana. Dan sebelum aku ditarik pusaran waktu, aku menoleh padanya. "Kau tak perlu mencintaiku. Karena tak ada alasan untuk kau bisa mencintaiku, Tuan Malfoy yang terhormat!"

…

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Hurt/Comfort****, Mysteri**

**Warning: OC, miss typos, alur cepat, dll**

**Draco – Hermione – Harmony (OC)**

**Summary:** Warna merah menyala dedaunan kering adalah kobaran api yang melahap ragaku. Musim gugur yang mencabik jiwaku menuju ketiadaan. Aku ruh tanpa jasad yang melayang di kubah langit. Dengan timbunan rahasia yang tertumpuk di bawah salju

_**Seri multychapter dari Replace **_

**Greatest thanks for your review, Guys! Little Dramione scene on this chap. Meet golden trio and another secret.**

Hope you like it. Enjoy.

…

**The Soul © Diloxy**

**CHAPTER 7**

Tubuhku terhempas keras ke atas entah apa yang terasa dipenuhi air. Padang ilalang tinggi yang musim semi ini berubah menjadi rawa karena salju yang mencair mencari tempat rendah untuk bermuara. Malam kelam dengan angin berhembus cukup kencang. Ketika aku menengadahkan kepala, dapat terlihat jelas bagaimana gugusan bintang bersusun beraturan.

Dingin menjalar ke seluruh permukaan kulitku. Ketika kusadari aku memang tercebur ke dalam genangan ini, dan airnya merembes masuk lewat celah sempit di gaunku. Susah payah kucoba bangkit. Aku berjalan menyeret bagian bawah gaunku yang menjuntai. Menariknya karena membuatku susah untuk berjalan. Aku melangkah cepat menuju sebuah rumah kecil di tengah padang ini. Rumah bersusun ke atas yang tak beraturan bentuknya.

Inilah tempat yang terpikirkan olehku tadi. The Burrow yang tenang. Aku akan diterima dengan baik disini. Karena nyatanya, aku masih tak bisa dan tak mau untuk kembali ke manor. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku tak tahu apa aristokrat Perancis itu akan melindungiku. Aku bahkan mengira bahwa semua ini hanyalah kebohongan memuakkan yang digunakan untuk menipuku. Tapi untuk apa? Memangnya siapa aku?

Langkah kakiku membawaku ke teras rumah keluarga Weasley. Dengan cahaya yang berpendar. Dan bisa kudengar keriuhan di dalamnya. Kuketuk perlahan pintu rumah tersebut. Dan tak perlu waktu lama. Seseorang membukakan pintu. Ginny Weasley. Dengan wajah terkejut.

"Merlin! Apa yang terjadi, Mione?" tanyanya memperhatikan seluruh tubuhku yang kusut. Dan saat itu, aku ambruk seketika di depannya.

0o0o0

00

Siluet matahari berwarna keperakan mengenai kelopak mataku. Ketika kuhirup udara pagi ini. Aku masih perlu sesekali menggosok mata untuk memperjelas pandangan. Masih berada di atas kasur dan belum berniat untuk bangun, aku merasa seseorang masuk ke kamar. Suara decitan pintu kayu terdengar nyaring. Ditambah suara batuk-batuk kecil yang sudah tak asing. Ada perasaan yang membuncah antara kerinduan dan bahagia bercampur mengingat ini adalah hal nyata yang kutinggalkan beberapa waktu ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Mione?"

Suara Ron penuh kekhawatiran. Ia merangkak naik ke ranjangku kemudian duduk di sebelahku. Sesekali menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahiku. Memeriksa suhu tubuhku mungkin.

Aku mengangguk mengisyaratkan aku baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Karena sesungguhnya aku merasa nyaman berada disini.

Enam tahun berlalu sejak peperangan Hogwarts. Kami, The Golden Trio memang sibuk dengan rutinitas masing-masing. Ron dan Harry beruntung bekerja di tempat yang sama sebagai Auror, sementara aku melanjutkan studi di Oxford. Jauh dari mereka. Kami masih terus berkirim surat dan beberapa kali bertemu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana hubungan absurd yang terbentuk antara aku dan Ron saat perang Hogwarts berakhir. Pada intinya, kami memang lebih baik hanya berteman. Walau pun aku tahu bahwa Ron masih menginginkan lebih.

Ginny membawakan aku bubur labu panas yang baru di masak Molly. Mereka melihat keadaanku masih dengan tatapan khawatir. Aku belum bercerita, dan mereka belum berani bertanya. Menit-menit berlalu dengan obrolan ringan seperti bertanya kabar, menceritakan bagaimana kesibukan Ginny dan Ron, anak kedua Fleur dan Bill yang baru lahir, rencana pernikahan George dan Angelina, dan beberapa hal lain. Seraya berusaha menghabiskan sarapanku, aku bisa tertawa lepas.

Daun pintu kamarku berayun. Memunculkan seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan, jas auror dengan beberapa noda, juga kaca mata bulat yang persis kukenali. Mata jade miliknya menatapku dengan iba. Dan ketika ia duduk di sebelah Ron, aku segera menghambur memeluk mereka berdua. Tangisku pecah dalam keheningan.

"Aku merindukan kalian," bisikku parau. Harry menepuk-nepuk punggungku dan membelai rambutku. Begitu pun dengan Ron. "Kabar terakhir yang kami dengar adalah kau ternyata anak dari aristokrat Perancis," ucap Ron. Aku menghela napas panjang ketika siluet mengerikan itu kembali muncul. Ya, masalah yang menggerogotiku beberapa waktu ini.

Aku masih ingat benar. Setelah kebakaran di Shier, tepat saat kepulanganku memperhatikan bekas puing-puing Shier yang gosong, juga jasad-jasad yang tak sempat menyelamatkan diri. Aku dipecat dari kementerian. Dan keesokan harinya, aku sudah dikejutkan dengan orang-orang asing yang mengaku memiliki hubungan darah denganku. Memintaku untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Ketika aku hanya sempat pamit dan menceritakan keanehan secara garis besar pada Ron dan Harry, aku pergi. Untuk memulai masalah baru dengan menjadi seorang Harmony.

"Maaf selama ini aku tak mengabari kalian, tapi saat ini aku benar-benar butuh bantuan kalian untuk menganalisis suatu masalah," pintaku. Harry mengangguk mempersilakan. "Kalian tentu ingat tentang kepergianku ke Paris. Sebenarnya sejak saat itu aku menggantikan posisi kembaranku yang tewas dalam kebakaran Shier."

"Kembar?" tanya Ron. Aku mengangguk cepat. "Kau mengganti posisinya? Untuk apa?" tanya Harry. Aku mengeluh pelan. "Entahlah, aku tak bisa berpikir jernih awalnya. Aku menerima saja sesuatu yang terjadi padaku. Karena kurasa aku turut ambil bagian dalam kematian kembaranku. Ada suatu magis hitam antara kami yang membuat percikan api jika kami berdekatan. Dan itulah yang membakar Shier." Harry mengernyit heran, "Bukankah itu karena kutukan api naga?" Aku mengangguk cepat. "Memang. Tapi apa pernah ditemukan pelakunya?" Baik Ron maupun Harry menggeleng.

Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang dengan mengatur napas sesekali. Membiarkan udara pagi mengganti kepenatan yang menjalari kepalaku sejak kemarin. Harry tampak berpikir keras, sementara Ron masih menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Saat kebakaran itu terjadi, baik aku maupun kembaranku sedang berada disana. Di Shier. Dan dari jurnal-jurnalnya yag kubaca, ia memang berniat untuk menemuiku. Ia sudah tahu banyak hal tentang magis hitam tersebut."

"Bukankah itu aneh jika kembaranmu tahu resiko kedekatan kalian, tapi masih juga mencoba menemuimu," ucap Ron.

"Kurasa ia berencana mematahkannya," balasku.

"Tapi bukankah sia-sia. Nyatanya ia tewas dan kurasa kau terbelit dengan peran itu, Mione!" ucap Harry. Kutangkupkan wajahku ke dalam telapak tangan seraya mengingat hari-hari yang telah kulewati untuk mendalami dan mencari tahu tentang Harmony. Dan begitu ingatan di malam aku menggali kuburnya, aku hampir memekik. "Kurasa kembaranku belum tewas. Dan ini yang menjadi pangkal masalahnya. Aku merasakan banyak keganjilan, semua itu terjawab saat aku menggali makamnya. Aku hanya menemukan kayu gelondongan. Jelas saat pemakamannya, ia menggunakan jampi transfigurasi pada kayu itu. Aku menemukan jampi tersebut di beberapa jurnalnya. Dan kuyakin ia menuntunku untuk bisa mengerti rencananya."

"Dan kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Harry. Aku menggeleng. "Aku kusut. Buntu. Ia pernah mengirimiku patronus dan berakhir dengan kulitku yang hangus terbakar api." Aku perlihatkan bagian permukaan kulitku yang masih berwarna ruam kemerahan.

"Kebuntuan itu berakhir dengan kebingungan. Aku tak tahu harus percaya pada siapa. Bahkan aku mulai bertanya, apa aku harus benar-benar menyelesaikan keanehan ini? Aku ingin pergi begitu saja dan kembali menjadi Hermione Granger."

"Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang, Mione!"

"Tapi aku penasaran setengah mati dengan Harmony Millow. Belum lagi ada orang lain yang ternyata mengetahui penyamaranku. Tahu kebohonganku. Ia tunangan Harmony."

Suaraku melemah pada bagian akhir. Citraan pemuda pirang platina berkelebat jelas dalam kepalaku. Jika aku mengatakan Draco orangnya, mereka akan terkejut setengah mati. Dan jika aku mengatakan apa saja yang telah kami lalui, mungkin Ron dan Harry akan ragu bahwa aku adalah Hermione.

"Siapa?" tanya Harry. "Kau tak akan menyangkanya. Aku pun begitu awalnya," jawabku. Aku menarik napas pelan. "Draco Malfoy."

"Kau bercanda?" timpal Ron. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana bisa dia tak mengenalimu?" tanya Ron. "Entahlah, aku sendiri bingung Ron. Dan terakhir kali, ia tahu itu aku. Astaga, demi Merlin. Mengapa aku bisa sebodoh itu mengira dia akan bisa dikelabuhi. Memangnya bagaimana dia bisa lupa dengan darah lumpur kepunyaan Hogwarts?" Aku tertawa mencibir diri sendiri.

"Dan anehnya ia mau bertunangan dengan seseorang yang mirip denganmu," lanjut Harry. Aku mengangguk. Ya, jika kuingat foto bergerak Harmony. Gadis itu secara fisik memang cetak biru dari diriku. Lantas apa yang membuat Draco tak berpikir yang aneh-aneh melihat ada seorang aristokrat Perancis yang mirip darah lumpur Hogwarts? Atau karena ia sudah tahu?

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, aku dibuat sakit kepala oleh semua kerumitan ini. Aku jatuh kembali ke atas kasur yang empuk. Membenamkan wajah ke dalam bantal untuk meredam raunganku yang makin menjadi. Kepalaku mau pecah, dan pikiranku berontak. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku harus segera menemukan Harmony. Sial, dimana dia saat ini? Oh yeah, mungkin saja ia tengah tertawa girang karena berhasil mengerjaiku.

0o0o0

00

Suara nyaring terdengar dari dentingan kerang-kerang laut dan bell pintu yang digantung di jendela. Angin pantai yang menelisiknya. Mengibarkan gorden berwarna putih tulang yang menghalangi cahaya menyengat matahari awal musim semi. Angin pantai yang mengecup kulitku lembut. Membuat mataku terpejam beberapa saat untuk merasakan belaian yang kurindukan. Sepi ini adalah teman setia ketika dentingan mulai kehabisan suara. Aku tak perlu menghabiskan waktu dalam penat. Sudah seharusnya kulempar jauh dulu segala kerumitan ke ujung cakrawala. Biar ombak pantai ini menghempasnya. Kemudian menenggelamkan aku sejenak. Tak apa aku tercebur sesaat, karena aku yakin aku akan terangkat kembali. Untuk dibalut sunyi.

Helaan napasku masih sama pelan dengan deburan ombak. Ketika jemari renggangku menyusuri tembok berkapur dan bambu-bambu yang disusun seadanya. Ini indah. Dan masih sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu ketika untuk terakhir kalinya aku kemari. Rumah pantai milik Bill dan Fleur. Mengingat pusara Dobby. Setelah lepas dari kejahatan di Malfoy manor.

_Aku mengingatnya kembali_

"Kau mau bermain dengan Dommy?"

Suara Ginny memecahkan lamunanku. Dan ketika aku menoleh padanya, aku disambut tawa paling natural yang pernah tercipta. Dommy kecil yang baru berusia satu bulan. Anak kedua Fleur. Ginny memintaku untuk menggendongnya. Awalnya aku takut akan menyakiti si gadis kecil, namun Ginny memaksa. Dan sebuah keajaiban, aku merasa nyaman.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Mione? Aku tahu kalau masalahmu bukan hanya tentang kembaranmu. Begitu bukan?" tanya Ginny mengawali. Baiklah, entah karena kami sesama perempuan, tapi tebakannya memang tepat. Dan membicarakan masalah hati kepada Ginny sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk.

"Kau bisa berbagi, Mione. Apa ada hubungannya dengan perasaan? Kau memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang saat menyamar?" tanya Ginny. "Sepertinya begitu," jawabku mengedikkan bahu. Gadis itu tersenyum pelan.

"Apa yang menjadi masalahnya? Kau bisa cerita, aku akan tutup mulut."

"Entahlah, aku bingung harus mulai darimana karena sejujurnya, aku terbelit perasaan sendiri."

"Kau belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan seharusnya bukan masalah. Apa masalahmu karena ia menganggap kau adalah kembaranmu?"

"Emmhh, awalnya kurasa begitu. Tapi ternyata ia bahkan sudah tahu dari awal. Begitu yang dikatakannya."

"Bukankah itu baik?"

"Sama sekali tidak baik jika orang itu adalah asing. Atau setidaknya aku berhubungan baik sebelumnya. Karena masalahnya…"

Aku terhenti. Mulutku terkatup tak bisa bicara. Astaga, apa aku perlu mengatakannya? Bahkan yang aku katakan pada Ginny belum apa-apa. Tapi, sebelum aku selesai memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk menjelaskannya, Ginny hampir memekik dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Merlin! Jangan bilang bahwa pria itu adalah…"

"Ayolah Ginny. Aku memang sudah gila."

"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, seorang Draco Malfoy-" Ginny berbisik, "-bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta? Kau bilang dia sudah tahu sejak awal. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Mione? Apa kau berpikir dia merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Aku tak bisa berpikir. Aku bahkan tak berani memikirkan banyak kemungkinan antara Draco atau pun kembaranku yang sekarang entah dimana."

Hening merayapi kami. Ketika kegamangan menguasaiku lagi. Deburan ombak dan dentingan kerang-kerang mengisi sunyi. Ginny menunggu dan memperhatikan. Astaga, apa aku salah?

"Apa aku terlalu bodoh untuk bisa jatuh cinta?" tanyaku pelan. Ginny menggeleng. "Kadang cinta memang mengejutkan. Tanya hatimu, Mione. Apakah perasaan yang kau punya memang layak diperjuangkan?"

"Aku tak tahu.

"Dan yang terpenting, apa ia mencintaimu?"

Pertanyaan itu mencambukku. Terakhir kali kuingat pemuda itu berkaata mencintaiku. Tapi bukankah selama ini yang dilakukannya adalah kebohongan? Berpura-pura tak mengetahui penyamaranku. Tapi, jika memang ia berniat jahat, mengapa tak ia bongkar saja penyamaranku? Apa yang ia tunggu? Apa yang ia rencanakan? Bahkan apa ia bersekongkol dengan Harmony?

Obrolanku dengan Ginny terpaksa harus berakhir ketika Ron menghambur ke ruangan beserta yang lainnya. Ginny hanya memberi isyarat untuk memikirkannya baik-baik. Ya, seorang Draco Malfoy. Apa yang bisa dipercaya darinya?

Aku mengeluh pelan. Membiarkan alunan angin menimang khayalanku entah kemana. Menenangkanku. Menenangkan Dommy kecil. Untuk beberapa saat gadis kecil ini tidur di pangkuanku. Aku memperhatikannya terus menerus. Raut wajah tenang tanpa dosa, dengan gambaran senja yang mulai menggilas cakrawala.

Bermain-main dengan si kecil Dommy dan memandangi langit malam. Sesekali menyimak dan ikut berbicara dalam obrolan ringan antara aku, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Bill, Fleur. Si kecil Tedd –anak baptis Harry- dan Victoire tengah bermain-main dengan tongkat mainan mereka. Harry memang membawa anak baptisnya setelah meminta izin dari Andromeda. Tedd yang malang, dan Harry tampak sangat menyayanginya.

Kami membicarakan banyak hal, salah satunya adalah perihal pernikahan Harry dan Ginny. Mereka akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi. Dan kabar lebih baiknya adalah Ron sedang dekat dengan teman sesama auror. Kurasa ia mulai bisa membuka hati. Tapi, memang miris memikirkan bahwa pada akhirnya hanyalah aku dari golden trio yang tak jelas nasib cintanya.

Dan mereka pun akhirnya mengejekku bahwa aku akan berakhir dengan ferret pirang itu. Aku tahu candaan mereka terlontar begitu saja, tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa aku memang memiliki perasaan lebih. Mereka tak akan mengiranya. Suatu hal yang kutolak mentah-mentah selama hidupku.

"Aku seperti merasa merindukan Hogwarts," ucapku begitu saja. Ron menepuk bahuku, "Kita kesana besok?" tanyanya dengan semangat seraya melirik Harry. Baiklah, kurasa mereka bisa mengambil cuti satu hari untuk menemani gadis depresi ini jalan-jalan.

"Aku ingin menemui ."

0o0o0

00

Aku berjalan cepat menyeberangi padang rumput yang memisahkan kastil dan pondok Hagrid. Ketika kutengok sebentar lewat jendalanya, hanya ada Fang yang menggonggong pelan. Sengaja kutinggalkan Harry dan Ron yang masih asyik dengan permainan lama mereka. Apalagi kalau bukan Quidditch. Ditambah sesi mengenang kejayaan Gryffindor dan acara pamer atau apalah namanya. Banyak anak baru yang sangat terkesima dengan mereka berdua. Pahlawan Hogwarts yang termasyur setelah perang besar.

Angin lembah ini membawa wangi rerumputan basah dan bulir-bulir kerinduan. Mengingatkan memori masa lalu yang mendadak bermunculan. Matahari sore dengan cahayanya yang khas. Jingga yang membaur seperti divergensi kristal prisma. Membentuk lembayung yang perlahan memudar warnanya.

Dan ketika diriku memasuki ambang pintu kastil yang menjulang. Aroma bebatuan tercium jelas. Aku perlu bergegas untuk menemui . Entahlah, aku merasa ingin menemuinya saja. Aku ingin menanyakan perihal pemutar waktu yang dimbil lagi olehnya dulu. Aku hanya memiliki firasat bahwa Harmony mungkin memintanya. Ya, lucu sekali memang aku bisa berpikiran sekonyol itu. Tapi bukankah semua hal aneh belakangan ini memang konyol?

Langkahku membawaku menyusuri beberapa lorong hingga akhirnya tiba di depan ruangan guru mantra dan transfigurasi kepunyaan Hogwarts. Ya, tak lupa jabatan penting yang disandangnya kini selepas kematian Snape. Kepala sekolah sihir Hogwarts.

Aku naik ke ruangannya dengan gargoyle berbentuk phoenix. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga kulihat wanita tua itu tengah duduk mengamati tumpukan perkamen lusuh.

"Granger? Senang melihatmu disini!" ucapnya menyalamiku. Aku segera memeluknya. "Kupikir ada semacam reuni. Apa kau mencari Draco Malfoy?"

"Apa?" tanyaku heran.

Apa lagi ini? Mengapa tanpa ada angin atau hujan tiba-tiba bertanya begitu? Masih dengan kebingunganku, ia kembali duduk di kursinya dan membenarkan posisi kaca matanya. "Pagi ini Tuan Malfoy datang setelah berkeliling Hogwarts. Ia bertanya padaku apakah kau kemari. Kupikir itu keadaan yang tidak biasa, Granger?"

"Aku tak tahu maksud anda," balasku segera.

"Sepertinya memang banyak yang berubah setelah kalian lulus dari sekolah ini."

"Kau bekerja dimana sekarang?" tanya guru itu.

"Paris," jawabku. Ia mengeryit heran. Aku hanya tersenyum seadanya. Sepertinya tampak aneh.

"Apa itu alasannya kau meminjam pemutar waktu lagi?" tanyanya.

Kini aku yang balik mengernyit. Wajahku pasti menunjukkan kebingungan, tapi aku segera berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin. Keadaan ini mungkin sama halnya seperti saat di restauran Paris, atau saat ada seseorang yang entah siapa mengikuti rapat bersama kementerian Inggris.

"Aku bahkan tak ingat," ucapku dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Kuharap kau bisa menggunakannya dengan baik," balasnya.

Kami membicarakan banyak hal terutama perkembangan Hogwarts. Menurutnya semua menjadi lebih baik dan terkondisi. Ia meyayangkan aku yang jarang kemari beberapa tahun ini tak seperti Ron maupun Harry. Menurutnya aku bisa memberi kuliah umum untuk memberi motivasi bagi penyihir muda. Menurutnya aku adalah contoh yang baik. Ia juga bercerita tentang Neville yang saat ini menjadi guru magang Herbologi di bawah asuhan .

Waktu berlalu dan begitu kulihat keadaan di luar, warna langit telah sedemikian pekatnya. Malam telah menyelubungi kami ketika obrolan ini akhirnya menyinggung bagian sihir hitam. Kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya tentang magis hitam milikku dan Harmony.

"Apa anda tahu tentang magis hitam yang lahir dari dua penyihir kembar? Bisa memicu percikan api," ucapku.

"Aku pernah dengar. Menurut legenda itu kutukan api naga yang muncul."

"Apa bisa dihilangkan?"

"Mematahkan kutukan, maksudmu?" tanyanya seraya bangkit dan menggeser kaca matanya. Ia terdiam sejenak berpikir. Aku mengangguk cepat mengiyakan pertanyaannya. "Seingatku ada. Tapi karena itu sihir hitam, jadi mematahkannya pun dengan sihir hitam. Semacam ritual."

"Apakah itu kejahatan?" tanyaku segera. "Walau pun golongan sihir hitam, tapi kurasa berbeda dengan contoh lainnya seperti membuat horcrux yang harus membunuh jiwa untuk memecah jiwa."

"Dan emh, apa kau juga tahu tentang jampi transfigurasi dengan menggunakan teh hijau?" tanyaku. mengagguk. "Bisa bertahan beberapa hari." Aku mengingat kembali. "Apakah jika salah satu kembar pemilik magis hitam menggunakan jampi tersebut saat menndekati kembaran lainnya, kutukan api naga itu tak akan muncul?" tanyaku segera.

"Kurasa tidak." Jadi, mungkin saja kembaranku itu memang mengawasiku. Membutuhkan banyak green tea untuk jampi transfigurasi, dan ia bisa dengan bebas memataiku. Tanpa memunculkan kutukan api naga. Hebat. Lantas bagaimana ia bisa lupa memakai jampi tersebut saat di Shier dan taman kota Paris?

mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja kayu seraya memperhatikanku. "Mengapa kau menanyakan perihal ini, Granger?" Aku balas dengan senyuman.

"Hanya ingin tahu, Profesor!"

Aku bangkit berdiri dan menyalaminya. "Kurasa Harry dan Ron mencariku. Terima kasih untuk obrolannya. Aku pasti akan kemari secepatnya," ucapku.

"Aku tunggu," balasnya dengan senyuman merekah.

…

Lapangan Quidditch telah kosong. Dan bodohnya aku masih mencari mereka kemari malam-malam begini. Segera kualihkan langkah kaki menuju pondok Hagrid, mungkin mereka ada disana.

Aku berjalan cepat seraya memeluk mantel buluku. Malam ini udara berhembus sejuk, sesekali dingin menjalari menggigit kulitku. Walau pun tak ada uap air yang keluar dari desahan napas, tapi bulir embun yang melayang ringan di udara memberi kelembaban lebih.

Aku berjalan di atas rerumputan yang lebih basah dari sore tadi. Menuju podok Hagrid yang mulai terlihat. Kakiku terasa lelah karena sepanjang hari tak henti melangkah. Dari kejauhan aku tak melihat cerobong asapnya mengepul. Juga cahaya remang berpendar dari balik gorden di jendela.

Dan begitu aku semakin dekat, aku tak mendengar suara apa pun. Kurasa tak ada siapa pun di dalam sana. Baiklah, kurasa Harry dan Ron mungkin masih berjalan-jalan disini, atau mungkin mereka malah telah pulang.

Aku mengintip sekilas ke dalam pondok Hagrid lewat celah kecil di pinggir jendela. Ruangan kosong. Hanya ada Fang dan dengkurannya. Aku berjalan mengitari pondok tersebut hingga akhirnya berhadapan langsung dengan hutan terlarang.

Mendadak angin dingin menyusupiku. Walau pun Voldemort telah hancur, namun tempat ini sepertinya masih setia dengan keangkerannya. Gemelisik angin memainkan kanopi dedaunan dan cahaya remang yang muncul dari dalamnya.

Awalnya aku hanya membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk mendatangiku. Tapi sepertinya semua pikiran buruk yang kupikirkan akan muncul dalam nyata. Seperti saat ini. Ketika aku menggosok-gosok mataku untuk memperjelas pandangan. Dan aku yakin aku tak dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku melihat sosok berjubah yang kepalanya ditutupi kerudung.

Sosok itu berjalan ke arahku seiring dengan langkahku yang mundur teratur.

"Draco?" aku berbisik kemudian menggeleng cepat. "Harmony? Apa itu kau?" tanyaku lagi. Ia bergeming. Tanpa suara mulai mengangkat tongkatnya ke arahku.

Refleks kucabut tongkat. Namun, sebelum aku bisa merapalkan suatu mantra, kilatan biru telah lebih dahulu mengenaiku.

**BRUGGHH**

Aku jatuh berdebam keras di atas rumput basah dan tak bisa merasakan tubuhku. Kaku dan beku. Tak bisa bergerak. Hazelku awas mengamatinya mendekat. Ia masih mengarahkan tongkatnya padaku. Ingin berteriak tapi mulutku terkunci.

Sosok itu berjongkok di hadapanku. Tudungnya merosot dan menampakkan suatu wajah di bawah remang cahaya bulan. Awalnya aku kesulitan mengenali. Namun samar itu berganti ketika kurasa aku sedang bercermin. Mataku terbelalak. Gadis itu?

"Aku membutuhkan sesuatu dalam dirimu."

Suaranya parau menusuk telingaku. Dan detik berikutnya, ketika kilatan biru mejalariku lagi, aku telah diculik kehampaan.

Tak sadarkan diri.

0o0o0

00

_Nyanyian angin …_

_Kidung rindu dari lautan yang bertemu …_

_Dari dua jiwa yang terpecah …_

_Api berkobar …_

_Berwarna merah seperti dedaunan kering di musim gugur …_

_Aku menangis melihatmu pergi …_

_Karena pikiran kita akan dicuri …_

_Dan mungkin kita tak akan bertemu lagi …_

_Aku menangis dalam tubuh kecilku …_

_Meraung melihat kilatan itu mengambil memori tentangku darimu …_

_Begitu pun yang terjadi pada diriku …_

_Cahaya menyebar …_

_Berkas sinar matahari yang masih kasar …_

_Aku tumbuh dalam harmony yang samar …_

_Aku mencarimu …_

_Aku akan menemukanmu …_

Cahaya berujung pekat. Dan alam ini seakan berubah menjadi diorama bisu. Sunyi menjelma. Ketika aku melangkah pada sesuatu yang terlalu terang benderang. Masih sibuk menyimpulkan apakah yang kualami ini nyata atau mimpi. Ketika kulihat entah siapa, sosok seorang gadis bersenandung di atas sebuah batu. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Ada sungai yang tak bisa kulihat dasarnya menghalangi kami. Ingin menyeberanginya namun takut tenggelam. Kucoba berteriak memanggilnya, tapi hanya kesunyian yang keluar.

Hingga aku sadar angin besar menelisik. Kulihat sekelilingku telah ditelan kobaran api. Kepulan asap besar melingkupi kami. Aku kebingungan. Kuberanikan diri untuk melewati sungai di depanku. Dangkal. Aku berlari ke arahnya yang masih bersenandung. Meraihnya dari belakang. Dan begitu ia menoleh, aku melihat seorang gadis yang sangat mirip denganku.

"Pulanglah."

Suaranya terdengar beku.

…

…

Hazelku terbuka. Kucengkeram kuat kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut. Ketika kuraba sekelilingku, rasa nyaman menguasainya. Aku di ranjangku. Di kamar Harmony. Paris. Ketika kucoba ingat mimpi aneh yang datang, aku merasa semakin bingung.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya sebuah suara yang kukenal.

Mataku melirik ke asal suara itu. Pemuda pirang itu berdiri di sebelah jendela. Aku tak membalasnya. Hanya memperhatikannya. Untuk beberapa saat sunyi masih melingkupi kami. Ia hanya berdiri seraya melipat lengan di depan dada. Menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kumengerti. "Kau pingsan selama dua hari."

Aku mengehla napas panjang. Ya, sepertinya cukup lama bagiku tak sadarkan diri. Dan seingatku, astaga. Kupejamkan mataku kembali mengingat hal terakhir yang terjadi sebelum aku diculik kelam.

_Apakah Harmony benar-benar datang saat itu?_

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyengat di pergelangan kiriku. Aku meringis merasakannya seakan terbakar. Ketika kulihat, ada luka sayatan cukup besar melintang disana. Hazelku terbelalak melihatnya. Siapa yang melakukannya? Karena aku yakin tak memiliki luka ini sebelumnya.

Masih belum lepas dari kebingunganku, yang kutahu Draco telah duduk di sebelahku. Ia meraih tanganku, namun aku terlalu lemah untuk berusaha melepasnya. Kelabunya masih sama lunak seperti sebelumnya. Namun tidak dengan hazelku yang makin mengeras begitu kudengar sesuatu yang menghantam duniaku.

"Apa yang membuatmu tak menceritakan tentang bayi kita padaku?"

…

…

TBC

Duaarrr! What's next? Keep following the soul.

Kalau ada yg mau ditanyakan bisa lewat email saya di yunitapuspitasari7

Tetap tinggalkan jejak manis kalian. ^_^


End file.
